The Gathering
by Torracmir
Summary: If a change occured in the B5 time line a 1000 years ago, what would be the difference be?


The first story in 'The Glory Days Saga!'  
  
TITLE: THE GATHERING  
  
Author: Cris Wilson.  
  
Season 1 - Episode 1  
  
RATING: None  
  
DATE FIRST POSTED: 22 March 2000  
  
DISCLAIMERS: Babylon 5 and all related material belong to JMS, Time-Warner and Babylonian Productions. Anything connected to THHGTTG belongs to DNA and anything else belongs to me.  
  
AUTHOR NOTES: Most AU B5 stories deal with the aftermath of the Minbari winning the war at The Battle of the Line, but what if a change in the time line occurred a thousand years ago. This is what I think may have happened if such a thing did happen, and how the future history of the B5 universe was changed and yet somehow not changed!   
  
Since these stories are set in another dimension I'm only narrating the changes. To understand the stories better you have to watch the episode in question than see my stories as overlays. So whatever is going on in the backdrop of the story even if it doesn't get a mention is still going on in the background.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"There is a theory which states that if ever anybody discovers exactly what the Universe is for and why it is here, it will instantly disappear and be replaced by something even more bizarre and inexplicable. There is another theory which states that this has already happened." Douglas Adams  
  
  
The Gathering.  
  
Part One  
  
  
Opening narrative by Sphere Richards  
  
...It was to be called the third age of man. Ten years after the Earth-Marach trade war ended, and eight years after the Earth-Minbari conflict, two incidents that could have been averted by diplomatic means, Earth decided it wasn't going to let it happen again.   
  
Its solution was the Babylon Project, a space station built in neutral space, big, impressive, and safe. It should have been a dream given form, but like all dreams that's what it almost stayed- simply a dream, a fantasy, ......  
  
The first Babylon Station plans were found to be too small. Babylon 2 was started but it was found to be too ambitious, to complex for the budget, and to large to be a financial success. The construction of Babylon 3 was started and progressed well, until it was badly damaged in an explosion. Though whether it was an accident or sabotage was never discovered.   
  
As for Babylon 4, well it just vanished. - Straight into the bin. The plans were drawn up and sent to committee, where they were promptly lost. When they were found and re-submitted, the designers then discovered the money had been re-allocated elsewhere and they'd have to wait until the next budget.  
  
This seemed to be the end of the dream, but the Marach came forward with a suggestion. If they and some other races worked together, they could build the station between them and then the station would be truly neutral.  
  
Negotiations were started, and were well under way when the Colithians stepped in, and offered a fully working station as a gift to Earth, for perpetuity. On condition that they - the Colithians - ran it, paid for its day-to-day maintenance, and chose its first commander.  
  
The Marach laughed at the suggestion but Earth listened. They accepted, but on condition that it could be delivered in less than six months. The Colithians agreed both to a delivery date and a destination, and on the allotted date and place, a white hole appeared and a very large space station emerged.  
  
IT WAS HUGE.  
  
It was about eight miles long. It consisted of seven sections. Six sections, each a mile long and the seventh section, the command section, was two miles long. It had a re-cycling section, a hydroponics section, and an extremely large garden. It had more docking bays than it appeared to really need and a very large cargo-bay area, as well as an area with different types of atmospheres for many different races. It also came with a complete and fully working defence system.  
  
The Marach weren't happy, but Earth was. When the president and the government took delivery of it they were very impressed. They quickly agreed to the conditions of use, and asked who its first commander was going to be?  
  
They were very, very surprised!  
  
The Colithians told us the name of this station: -  
  
This is the story of the greatest of these stations: --  
  
And the people whose lives were shaped by it --  
  
  
The name of the station was Britannia 7!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As soon as Earth Central had accepted the station the transfer of personnel began. The Colithians insisting that the transfer was to proceed slowly and smoothly with full human integration before the Space Command personnel left. It seemed a strange demand until the first party of Earthforce personnel arrived and then they soon began to see why! Their first job as command staff was to assess the viability of the handover and see how it could be best achieved with the least problems.  
  
Technology it seemed was the main problem. Colithian technology was so advanced compared with the humans that the station's mainframe rejected outright anything the humans tried to use. After much swearing, sweat and not a little blood, they finally persuaded the Britannia 7 mainframe to accept the new intrusive technology. Another rather unnerving problem was Space Command discipline or apparent lack of it. That was until a fire broke out in one of the storage areas, the way the Colithians acted showed that they were not only extremely well trained, they were also highly disciplined.  
  
At first Wing Commander Catherine Meredith was in nominal overall command of the Earthforce personal. She had once been a fighter pilot, but that career had ended due to some illness.  
  
Cath was a bundle of energy, she seemed to be everywhere at once, and when the interstellar alliance representatives began to arrive, it was she who personally settled them in and saw to their welfare and comfort.   
  
The Colithian had no problems settling in both the Narn and the Centauri ambassadors, but for some reason she appeared apprehensive when it came to welcoming the Minbari. In the days leading up to the arrival of the Minbari delegation the strain seemed to become to much for her, she even lost her temper with her own command staff, who were all grateful when the Minbari finally arrived.  
  
The Minbari ambassador entered though the special customs area, paused for a few moments to stock of her surrounding, then taking the initiative, glided over to where the Wing Commander stood and held her hand out. Smiling slightly the tiny Minbari spoke softly in English to an openly stunned Space Command officer.  
  
"In Valen's name I greet you, for many years our people have lived in peace and harmony, our souls interwoven in our belief in Valen. Therefore I greet you not as a Minbari but as a Colithian. Let us put our feeling of the past behind us, let us rebuild together the hope that Valen gave us and let us go forward together in his ways. As it was once, let it be again!"  
  
The Wing Commander had managed to regain her composure by the time the Minbari had finished speaking. "Like Torrac was to Valen, then we are to the Minbari, lesser but equal. In Valen's name, and that of his Shadow, Torrac, I accept your greeting. I know that together we can heal the wounds of the past, after all Elizabeth herself says, "We shall go twice into darkness, once into light," therefore there must be no fear or hatred between our races, only respect.   
  
Yet, again we feared rejection, as part of us was once rejected when Torrac, like Valen, left. This fear has eaten into our hearts and let darkness cover our souls, to be reunited with Valen's children, our 'forever friends' is our greatest desire, and peace with our whole is craved. Therefore with great joy let us walk side by side towards the Is'til'za." Cath completed her short speech with the typical Minbari bow, which the Minbari ambassador Delenn returned.  
  
Whatever the rather flowery speech actually meant, only the Minbari and the Colithian fully understood, but Cath was certainly in a much lighter mood after that and the Minbari Ambassador would often visit her and talk.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The passenger liner was clean, comfortable and ran on Earthtime. It was also driving one of its two Colithian passengers batty. After two missed meals and an alarm call for breakfast just as her body clock had said it was night, she was more than just a little angry. Her destination, Britannia 7 may as well have been in the Vorlon sector for all she cared and not the neutral space it was actuality set in. She was tired, hungry and had a splitting headache, one that seemed to explode her mind into a million pieces. She tried to sleep but it was useless, she tried to meditate and it had the same affect as nuclear bomb going off. Finally she lit a scented candle and managed to let her mind wander.  
  
The cabin door opened, from the soft footfalls on the carpet she recognised her companion, Vicky Carlisle a young student who was travelling to Britannia 7 to study the humans. The young girl came up behind her, swooping down she tapped the woman's wrist, surprised the woman eyes opened and looking down she stared at a piece of paper apparently stuck to her skin. A wave of dizziness swept over her, the woman looked at the girl for a moment, noting the satisfied look on her face before the drugs in the tab tipped her into a pit of darkness.  
  
A short while later a ship sped away, with the disintegrating passenger ship still exploding behind them. Safely on board the girl sat next to the woman's unconscious body and all she could do was smile.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Vorlon ambassador was arriving shortly at Britannia 7, he'd informed them of an earlier arrival but he was two days late. The Wing Commander cursed him, competition between the Marach and the Centauri on who could be the most obnoxious, and then who could scream 'insult' the loudest, was the least of her problems. Earth was insisting that another squadron of Star furies should be sent to the station ahead of schedule, while Command GHQ was insisting that she keep an Earth Alliance security officer who kept being abusive to the Minbari, and a sight mainframe problem was beginning to turn into a nightmare.  
  
With so much on her plate, Cath asked the Vorlon ambassador if he would accept being welcomed aboard by another officer of equal rank, from the Earth Alliance. The Vorlon had accepted her proposal when he was informed of the officer's name.   
  
"I still can't get over the way the Vorlon ambassador reacted!" Lieutenant Commander Jeffery Sinclair said that night while he sat on a sofa with his arm around his girlfriend. "I introduced myself on Cath's behalf and the Vorlon stood around as if he was expecting something, and mumbled something about Valen. He seemed a bit disappointed when nothing happened."   
  
"Never mind, I know what I'm expecting." Caroline smiled her hand tracing a pattern on his chest, "and don't forget I'm off again tomorrow. Another trip, another paycheque!"  
  
"You could take another day off," the man suggested.  
  
Caroline laughed, "I've got a six month contract with the Colithians. At the end of my contract I'll get a very good bonus, that on top of the amount of credits I get each time I make a delivery I'll be a wealthy woman when it's all over. So why should I waste the chance of a lifetime?"  
  
She reached up and kissed him, when she broke away she began again. "You could always resign and we could pool our saving. We could buy a bigger freighter, then we could always be together."  
  
"You know my job is my life--."  
  
"Same old recording," the woman laughed nibbling his ear, "and one day I'll find a way to change it."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
While the woman's conscious mind was unconscious, her subconscious mind was wide-awake, active and planning its means of escape. Her body was transferred from the ship onto a trolley, and finally onto a bed in a room devoid of any other fixtures or fittings.  
  
"Well young lady, lets see what secrets your mind reveals shall we?" the man dressed in black stated. He gestured to another man dressed in a similar fashion who carefully removed his black gloves before touching the woman's head. The man closed his eyes to concentrate his thoughts better.   
  
The symbiont felt the gentle probe of the telepath and began to roll itself up, pulling with it every scrap of information and memory with it; the probing became more urgent, the symbiont moving to keep one step ahead of the invader. The telepath stopped probing and shook his head, "I'm sorry Mr Bester, but I don't seem to be able to find anything in there!"  
  
"What do you mean you can't find anything, you're a p12 aren't you?" the man sounded annoyed. "Try harder, we were told it would be a tough nut to crack." The probing became harder, the woman's mind was so far untouched but with the conscious mind of its host unavailable, the symbiont was unable to defend itself as well as it could. It rolled itself into a tight ball and began to move faster, keeping well out of the way of the probe. It had one big advantage the probing telepath didn't have; it knew where it was going.  
  
Bester was getting impatient with the lack of progress, but even he could see his co-worker was beginning to tire with the effort. He removed his gloves stood at the other side of the bed put his fingers onto the woman's scalp and began to concentrate. The symbiont felt a new probe entering its territory, one that was far stronger than the first, too strong from the symbiont's point of view and after playing cat and mouse for a while the symbiont began to review its escape plan.  
  
Bester stopped probing and paused for a moment. He had to think, he knew this wasn't going to be easy, but he hadn't expected this kind of resistance. He told the other telepath to rest for a while. Gratefully the man leaned against the wall, all his strength seemingly drained out of him.  
  
The symbiont had been thinking as well. In fact it found the only way out of its currant situation was almost suicidal, the chances of it failing were so great that it had once been advised it should use this method as a last resort.  
  
It heard Bester ask the doctor if the woman was still alive, the doctor touched her slightly as he ran a scanner over her body and said, "Yes." The slight touch was all the symbiont needed, it gathered its self together and jumped. The doctor felt a slight touch of light-headedness, which he shrugged off as something he'd eaten, and the symbiont was safely tucked up in a ball in his mind.   
  
Bester had found some kind of wall; he tried to penetrate it and failed miserably. He called in two other P12's, and working together they still got nowhere. The Psi Corp Chief eventually, reluctantly gave up, and while the other Psi Corp members rested he paused to think.  
  
He began to walk towards the door and opened it, gesturing to the woman who sat on a chair in the corridor. She stood up and walked into the room glancing at the body and the tired looking telepaths.  
  
"Have your people developed adult cloning?" he asked.  
  
The girl flicked some blonde hair out of her grey/blue eyes and shook her head, "No. Why?"  
  
"Because her mind appears to be totally empty!"  
  
"It can't be! No wait; it must be her mind shield, the Cast! Remember I told you about it!"  
  
"Check for yourself Miss Carlisle," he paused and smiled. "Oh, I forgot. Colithians don't have telepaths do they?"  
  
"None the less you should have found something?" the blonde said ignoring the sarcasm in Bester's voice. "Perhaps you need more time, after all you've only been probing her for a short while. If she has the defences I think she has, then given time you'll wear them down."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"I have seen some of the things she can do, she makes your teeps look like babies. I suspect she can make her self invisible t'your mind probes, at least for a while, but she can't keep it up indefinitely."  
  
"And if we can't find anything?"  
  
Instantly Vicky Carlisle had the answer. "Then let me take her body back t'Colithia in a Cryo unit."  
  
"Why not just destroy the body, make it look like it was damaged in the explosion?"  
  
"Because they will know, they'll investigate and they could find out things about you, that you don't want them t'find."  
  
"And how will they know?"  
  
"I don't know, but they will." The Colithian paused trying to find an easy way to explain it to her new master. " Their minds are joined in some way. If one is murdered the rest will know!"  
  
"I'll take your advice, and if we're not successful what's your cover story?"  
  
**The girl smiled slyly, "You found us in a life pod.-- I was in shock.-- She was clinging to life. -- You tried t'save her but sadly you failed." she trailed off.  
  
"OK I get the idea." He looked at the unconscious figure on the bed, Somehow, I don't know how, but I'm sure you've managed to escape me, he thought wondering how he could break into the woman's mind.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
THE GATHERING  
  
Part Two  
  
G'kar cursed Wing Commander Catherine Meredith; trying to track the Colithian down was almost impossible. He'd finally found her in the Zocalo, only to see her suddenly sit up, finish her drink, slip the papers she was reading into her folder and walk away in the opposite direction from him! For a woman of her height, with short legs that even she often joked about, she could walk faster than most people could jog. Only one man could keep up with her and that was Sinclair!  
  
The Narn ran after her. "Wing Commander Meredith, please stop. I need to talk to you," he shouted.  
  
The Colithian stopped, turned towards him and waited for the Narn to catch up. "Yes Ambassador, how can I help you?"  
  
"I need to speak to you in private, your office perhaps?" he added hurriedly, remembering the Colithian knew all about his sexual habits.  
  
"Yes if you insist Ambassador." The woman's child-like eyes seemed to mock him.  
  
"Please Wing Commander, Ambassador is so formal. G'kar sounds better between friends."  
  
"Only my close friends can call me Cath, to all others I'm Wing Commander Meredith," she stated firmly, before spinning on her heels and continuing to walk in her original direction.  
  
Cath refused to use the travel tubes, choosing instead to walk all the way her office. She offered the out of breath Narn a drink of tea which he declined, admitting that he hated the stuff, and studied her office while she made herself a brew. In one corner was the large array of leafy plants he'd come to expect, while her desk sat in the middle of the floor with a computer dominating one side. Three doors lead from her room, one they'd just entered, one that led into a yet unused office and the last leading into the Control room.  
  
He glanced around the walls, taking in the large notice board full of papers, a big picture of a cat sat on a snowdrift and a flat screen showing a twisting and turning shape that on closer inspection appeared to be Britannia 7.  
  
"So how can I help you Ambassador?" the woman asked, sitting down and placing her mug in front of her.  
  
"The hologram, is it accurate?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It is a very large ship. Is it the largest in your fleet?"  
  
"No Tannia 8, The Caledonian and The Hebreadean are bigger, but you already know that don't you!" Cath informed him settling back in her seat.  
  
The Narn grunted slightly, surprised that she was aware he'd read the files, and was now beginning to wonder if the ease in which he'd been able too access the files wasn't quite as accidental as he'd thought at the time. "I am here at the request of my government. As you know we are actively seeking allies, the Earth government is now an ally of ours, and we were wondering if your government could see it's way to signing a treaty with us?"  
  
"And what makes you think I have the authority t'ask my government?"  
  
"I know you are quite influential with your Commander-in-Chief, and with some members of your council."  
  
"If I have this authority why should I use it? And why should we ally ourselves with you. We have always been allied with the Minbari, ever since the time of Valen?"  
  
"Do you really trust the Minbari? You know they can be dangerous, your people even fought a war against them, and if you allied yourself with us you need never fear the Minbari again!"  
  
"What do have we t'fear from the Minbari?" Cath asked, "yes we had our time of madness, but since the time of Valen and with his blessing our two peoples have worked together. We are tied by our belief in him and by prophecy. Beside which, one war in a thousand years is but a drop in the ocean."  
  
"But just think about it, with your influence--."  
  
The Colithian sat up and looked G'kar straight in the eye, "Ambassador let me tell you a story. On the day I got my exam results I went to sign up and I was accepted, I was more than chuffed, I was ecstatic, and then I showed my father my conformation letter, and you know what my father did?" The Narn shook his head slightly. "He screwed it up and throw it in the bin along with rest of the rubbish. I was gob-smacked, so I asked him why?"  
  
"You're not joining up, at least not as my daughter, if you go through with this I'll fight you every step of the way, you'll have t'prove yourself and if you're not good enough I'll crush you!"  
  
"I was eighteen years old, a lot of people would have walked away with those words ringing in their ears, but I didn't. He was telling me I had to prove myself ever step of the way and without his help.  
  
During the Time of Madness, I made a mistake; I went against orders. I was a Flight Lieutenant - acting Squadron Leader, and I was thrown into the brig when my father found out. I spent three months doing menial jobs with only enough time to eat and sleep, three months of no flying, three months to go insane! The most awful part of it was when my father tore up my promotion in front of me. And worse he didn't speak to me for five months after that." She paused for a while, her eyes seeming to gaze into the past. Then I atoned for my sins, my father was the first t'meet me off the ship, my promotion was still withheld but the rift had been healed, and when Dukhat and the Sira signed the peace treaty I was allowed to attend.   
  
During the Earth-Marach Trade War, I was there at the time 'When the Sky was Full of Stars.' You know it as The Battle of the Line. I would have gone earlier with the 'ones who went before." She automatically translated the Minbari phrases into their literal English meaning, a habit that many Colithians had developed quite recently when talking to the humans.  
  
"I wanted to go, but my father just shook his head. Because of his decision I squabbled with one of my friends and we ended up having a brawl, a proper fistfight. I finished up with a beautiful broken nose and a black eye. But I gave as good as I got, my friend looked even worst. I ordered her off the ship and she left before my father found out.  
  
And when he did find out, I got the biggest dressing down of my life. I shouldn't have got into an argument, let alone a brawl. I shouldn't have ordered my friend off the ship, and I should have charged her with assault amongst other things. In fact the only time I was ever able t'persuade him t'let me do what I wanted was just after the Earth-Minbari conflict, it turned out t'be his last trip--."   
  
"I thought it was an accident?" G'kar spoke softly; aware the Commander's voice had trailed off.  
  
"It was murder!" The woman's voice suddenly hardened. "I read the report and I knew how my father would have acted. The Captain of the ship that attacked him knew what he was doing; he murdered my father as if he took a knife to his heart. The name the survivors gave him suits him, and if I ever find him I will personally kill him."  
  
G'kar shuddered at the tone of the woman's voice. All of a sudden the Colithian became aware she'd moved away from the original conversation. The Wing Commander smiled sheepishly. "You see I was taught never t'use any of the influence that I may have, after all I don't presume to be an over mighty subject only a bog standard mortal. So you see I personally can't help you in your quest for allies, however if you contact my Government direct--". The Colithian left the suggestion hanging in the air.  
  
Defeated G'kar stood up, bowed and began to move away. A thought crossed his mind, and slowly he turned to face her again. "Just one more thing Wing Commander, why did your people suddenly appear and fight with the humans at the Battle of the Line, just at the very moment the Marach were about to defeat them and why did your people decide to stop the Minbari war?"  
  
Cath picked up her pen and seemed to gaze over his shoulder, G'kar waited patently for her answer. Finally after a long pause she looked at him almost sadly. "We had t'protect our heritage Ambassador G'kar. We had to, or we were lost."  
  
G'kar left her office haunted by her last words and the look of hatred he'd just witnessed. He now knew that Wing Commander Meredith could be a very dangerous woman to cross.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Commander Thomas Harrington had finally begun to settle in. He was still trying to get over the shock of a surprising new posting and an equally unexpected promotion. For years he'd been in command of an Army unit based on Mars, keeping everything running smoothly after the Martian Food Riots of some years earlier. As an added bonus he had his girlfriend working by his side. Life was going well enough for him to relax, and then his world had suddenly begun to disintegrate around his ears.  
  
It began when he'd received a new posting order; he'd thought it was a mistake. A posting to a space station, as its commanding officer, and not any old space station but the prestigious Colithian 'gift to Earth' Britannia 7. It was definitely a far cry from an army base. Tannia 7 as he found it was commonly called, was a free-floating space ship; with engines that allowed it to move anywhere it was sent, as opposed to a solid planet bound station set on Mars that only went as fast as the planet rotated. He'd told them it must have been a mistake, but five hours later he was on a special shuttle heading for his new posting, and leaving his girlfriend behind to tidy up his affairs.  
  
Wing Commander Catherine Meredith had met him at the docking bay, took him though customs and showed him around both the station and his quarters. She had explained about the two different clocks on the walls of the stations corridors, one earth's 24-hour clock, the other Colithia's 36-hour day. She also gave him a watch communicator to supplement the Earthforce one which he wore, and showed him how it could also be used as a direction finder. Then she left him for a few days to sort his bearings out.  
  
One thing he did find out though, the Wing Commander wasn't happy with the Earthforce Chief Security Officer she had. At their very first meeting, the woman had asked him if he could recommend any one for the job. He'd jumped at the chance to bring his girlfriend aboard, but he did explain there might be problems because of her record. Cath had reassured him there'd be no problem, not if Space Command piled on the pressure, and so three weeks later he was sat in the arrivals lounge waiting for his new chief security officer to arrive.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The symbiont was getting weaker. It had to find a more permanent host body, ten 'jumps' in seven days since it left its own body had been extremely draining, and it didn't like the one it was in at the moment. The personality of the man it was using, as a host was horrendous to the normally mild mannered symbiont. The man was a bully and good with a knife, which was how he made his living.  
  
His next victim was a drunk who'd just been given some credits by a benefactor. The moment the bully picked up the drunk by the shirt and hauled him off the ground, the symbiont jumped again. Drink dulled eyes focused on his attacker, the drunk moaned slightly when a fist sank into his gut and the bully laughed at him while he demanded the money.  
  
He wasn't laughing moments later when a knee landed between his legs. He let go and a fist landed in his mouth, followed by a boot in the stomach moments later. The drunk was still beating his attacker when security pulled then apart and fifteen minutes later both host and symbiont was languishing in prison cells.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Commander Thomas Harrington was getting a little anxious. He was sure this was the flight his girlfriend was on, but she was nowhere in sight. Finally she appeared looking both flustered and angry at problems she'd encountered getting through customs.  
  
"I don't believe it Tom. They wanted t'see my passport, I haven't got one, and I've not had one since I left Colithia, I tried t'tell them that but they weren't having it. I wish they didn't have to put my Birthworld on my ID," she moaned.  
  
"How did you sort it out?" Harrington asked.  
  
"I just said I knew you intimately and you'd be extremely angry if I was stopped from meeting you." She ran her fingers though her hair and smiled slightly. "I'm sorry Tom I thought I'd put all this hassle behind me."  
  
Harrington put his arms around her shoulders and hugged her. "We always knew it was going to be hard, we'll cope, we always have. Come on let's get a drink, I've arranged for your bags to be sent to our quarters."  
  
The woman kissed him on the cheek and smiled again. "I know just the place to go for the best cup of tea in the whole system, if the place still exists," she added setting off on her own and heading to where the Zocalo was now located.  
  
Tannia 7's Commander had to run to catch up with her. "Corinth, how the hell do you know where you're going?" he asked, finally catching up with her. "I've been here for about a month and I still don't know my way around."  
  
Corinth slowed down slightly. "Because before I joined Earthforce I served on Tannia 6 as it was known then," she explained.  
  
"You never told me that!" Harrington exclaimed in surprise as he began to wonder where he was.  
  
"There's a lot I've never told you, it's too painful to speak about." They turned a corner, "Well here we are. I'll find a seat and you get the drinks."   
  
Thomas Harrington studied the small café Corinth had led him to. Tables were scattered all over the place, mostly filled with Space Command staff, but a few Earthforce personal mingled with them.  
  
A sign set over the food area read 'Counter service only'. The Commander made his way over to the counter and ordered the drinks. He was surprised to see Cath Meredith make her way over to where Corinth was sitting and begin to talk to her.  
  
"Hello Corinth, long time, no see."  
  
The voice shocked Corinth Richards out of her contemplation, she looked up and recognised the speaker, her expression turning to horror. "You can't touch me I'm Earthforce now!"  
  
Cath sat down opposite her. "I know," the Wing Commander agreed. "But then again Corinth I know why you left, I'm sorry I caused so much trouble. I also gather you've been in a lot of trouble with Earthforce as well. And yes I've checked your record, and no, I don't condemn, you before you ask. I understand your reasons. I'm proud of the way you coped."  
  
"Coped! You're proud of the way I coped!" Corinth almost screamed, "Is that all you have t'say?"  
  
"Calm down will you!" the Wing Commander said firmly. "No that isn't the reason I've come t'see you, I've come t'offer you your old job back. You see I've got complete discretion on how I run Tannia 7 and whom I employ. I'd like you t'transfer back to Space Command. I can fix it with the minimum of fuss and you can even start straight away if you want too. If you accept I can also arrange for you 't'turn, face and swear' within the next few weeks."  
  
"But why me?" Corinth asked, the disbelief in her voice sounding obvious.  
  
The Wing Commander began to sound exasperated. "How long did we work together? If I can't ask the most competent person I know to be my chief security officer who else can I ask?"  
  
Corinth looked her ex-commanding officer straight in the eye. "Your offering me a chance to start afresh, in my old job, with a clean record, no strings attached?" The woman had changed from speaking English to something that sounded remarkably like Minbari.   
  
"Yes," the Wing Commander replied in the same language.  
  
Corinth went quiet for a while, thinking over the offer. She could see its advantage and in a strange way she was glad she was being given another chance. However the Colithian was aware of one thing that made her a little suspicious. Catherine Meredith just didn't have the authority to reinstate her so easily, which left her wondering who had been pulling what strings to allow the Wing Commander to make her offer. In the end she came to a decision. "If that is your offer," she smiled, "then I accept and the sooner the better."  
  
"Good, I'm glad, you won't regret it." Out of the corner of her eye Cath saw Harrington move towards them with two cups in his hands. "Look settle yourself in, and later on I'll see you in my office, we'll sort the paper work out then." She nodded in Harrington's direction as she got up. "Welcome back Squadron Leader."  
  
"Squadron Leader!" Corinth almost squealed in astonishment. "But I was only a Flight Lieutenant," she trailed off as Harrington reached the table.   
  
"What did the Wing Commander want?" he inquired sitting down and beginning to sense trouble was about to raise its ugly head.  
  
"Would you believe it if I said I'm going t'resign from Earthforce and re-joining Space Command?" Corinth explained in English again.  
  
Harrington studied Corinth's face, looking for any hint of a joke. When he didn't find what he was looking for he shook his head.   
  
"Well that's just what I'm going t'do, I've just been offered my old job back, no strings attached." Corinth grinned and for the first time in years Harrington saw the light of hope shining in her eyes.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As Cath walked away she turned her mind to another problem, one that had become increasingly worrying. They were missing an ambassadorial aide, the ship the aide had been travelling on had been destroyed in some form of accident, but no word had been sent from Command informing her of the aide's demise. Maybe it was time to Contact GHQ direct, or maybe she should contact the Citadel instead. Still pondering on that problem she answered her communicator, only to discover another problem with the Mainframe. This time though, the Wing Commander had an idea, if it worked--.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The symbiont explored its new 'home', grateful for the drink-sodden mind that would hide its presence. It relaxed, and slowly began to unwind itself, allowing the tension to slip away into its host mind, it knew it wasn't safe yet but it was grateful for the breathing space. Able to move around the host's mind it made a very intriguing discovery, one it knew it could use to its own advantage. Tomorrow it decided it would begin its journey back to its own body.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
THE GATHERING  
  
Part Three  
  
The Ambassadorial reception was finally being held. The event should have been held a few weeks earlier but one of the delegates had had to return home for a short while. Now that they had returned the function could go ahead as planed. The reception was held in a side room that was normally a recreation room of some kind, but it could have held a squadron of Starfuries. Besides the large number of broad leafed plants scattered around the place with benches set among them, both the ceiling and two of the walls were transparent, allowing anyone who wanted to look, a beautiful clear view of the stars.  
  
People and aliens interacting normally; some in their own particular groups, other mingling together, but most watching Harrington's movements. The human hated these ceremonial occasions and it was obvious that since the Wing Commander hadn't dressed up in her best uniform, she didn't like them any better.  
  
There were four tables full of banqueting food, most of which Harrington didn't recognise; however the cooks appeared to have done a good job. He even over heard a voice praising the Minbari Flarn.   
  
Then Cath glided over to the owner of the voice and spoke. "Ambassador Delenn, I'd like you to meet our new Earthforce commanding officer, Commander Thomas Harrington."  
  
Delenn turned around to face Harrington and bowed slightly. "I'm so glad to meet you Commander," she smiled. "In Valen's name, I hope we can work together to better understand our two cultures, and that we can put our past differences behind us."  
  
Harrington continued to study the Minbari while she was speaking. He'd never seen a Minbari before, at least not face to face, so he was surprised just how lovely she looked, with her bone crest, pale skin, green eyes and red lips. Too him, she seemed almost - well - human!   
  
Delenn was aware that Harrington was studying her; and the tiny Minbari tactfully ignored it. She was used to this kind of reaction when humans first saw her, and discovered she wasn't some kind of horned demon, as Earth's propaganda machine had portrayed the Minbari.   
  
"I hope we can put our past differences behind us and work towards a better future together," he agreed trying to return the bow as he spoke, his attempts bringing a slight smile to the tiny Minbari's face.  
  
The Wing Commander dragged him away to meet the ambassadors of the two races he already knew about, the Centauri Ambassador Mollari, and the Narn Ambassador G'kar. They seemed to be on the middle of some great argument, though judging from Cath's expression, this was quite normal.  
  
The Narn was a little too confident and cocky for Harrington's tastes, and the Centauri a little to arrogant as well as no apparent no dress sense, but at least they was more civil than the Marach Ambassador, Kal-Trango.  
  
The Marach Ambassador was standing by himself by one of the transparent walls looking out over the stars, a glass of wine in his hands. He was tall with pale, almost translucent white skin, a shock of dark almost black hair and piercing green eyes, complimenting his arrogant and superior attitude. While he appeared civil to Harrington he totally ignored the small Colithian who stood next to him, making the human wonder how the Colithians coped with the Marach living in the next system to them.  
  
The room hushed for a moment when an encounter suit glided into the room, Cath moved forward. "Ambassador Kosh I'd like you to meet the Earthforce Commander Thomas Harrington. Commander Harrington, the Vorlon Ambassador, Kosh."  
  
The Vorlon looked at him, said, "Yes," then turned and left.  
  
"Charming!" Harrington mumbled.  
  
"I wouldn't worry about him, enjoy yourself. Here come and meet Fred."  
  
"Fred! Who's Fred?" he asked, following his guide over to the corner of the room where he'd seen a jumble of limbs earlier.  
  
"Oh, Fred's a Streeebe," the Wing Commander explained, pronouncing the 'st' as in stop, and dragging out the 'e' into a scream whilst moving up in pitch at the same time. Harrington's first impression of the Streeebe was a strange one. It seemed as if its body didn't fit its shape. It looked like a human female but its eyes seemed to be devoid of an iris, instead it had an enlarged black pupil. For a brief moment their eyes met and it felt as if he was falling into a pit of darkness. He managed to drag himself clear.  
  
The Streeebe had been watching the encounter with the Vorlon. As they approached the Ambassador spoke, its voice rising from a low male to a high female tone and back again with each alternate sentence.  
  
"They should have gone away from here,  
They've no reason to stay.  
Why they're still here - we don't know,  
But one day soon, they'll have to go away""  
  
The Streeebe looked at Harrington. "I'm so glad you've finely arrived safely, I have been expecting you for a long time," the Ambassador told him holding its hand out as if in greeting. Harrington reached out and shook the hand, feeling a slight tingling sensation, almost like a light static shock.  
  
*The Streeebe unwound itself and stood up, allowing Harrington the chance to study it better. The Ambassador was a small five-foot highish, rather plump female figure with dark hair tied up in a Colithian ponytail. It gave Harrington had the impression that somehow it wasn't actually there, almost as if 'she' would disappear if you stared at 'her' long enough.  
  
The Streeebe cocked its head slightly. "Would you like a drink Commander?" 'She' asked, and Harrington nodded, suddenly aware he didn't have a drink in his hands.  
  
The Streeebe moved towards the drinks table and again Harrington studied it. He was already fascinated by this strange life form. He watched it walk or more accurately, slowly lope over to the table. When it selected a drink, its arms appeared to be too long for its body, and he watched it walk back towards him with a grace that seemed totally alien compared to its body.  
  
As the Streeebe returned and handed Harrington the drink, Cath's communication watch buzzed. She excused herself while she attended to the summons, leaving the strange alien and the human to entertain each other.  
  
"What are your interests?" the Streeebe inquired.  
  
"I enjoy reading fantasy and science-fiction. I find it's an escape from reality," Harrington explained.  
  
Fred cocked its head slightly, giving the impression 'she' was thinking, and after a short pause 'she' spoke. "May I suggest you read the Babylon Saga! You'll find all the information you need about the Vorlons, and you will find it very entertaining."  
  
"Thanks for the advice. Who wrote it?"  
  
"Elizabeth Fairchild." The Streeebe paused for a moment as if weighing up its words. "An old Colithian artist, writer and the greatest prophet after Valen."  
  
"And you highly recommend the author?"  
  
"I was there when Elizabeth wrote it. She called it 'A story that never shall be!" the Streeebe pointed out in a matter of fact way.  
  
"Sorry about that," Cath apologised when she rejoined them. "Officialdom strikes back again."   
  
Fred excused its-self from the party and a moment later Harrington suddenly felt hungry, he suggested they make their way over to where the food was. He picked a plate up for himself and handed one to the Colithian. Accepting the plate Cath made for the Minbari Flarn, Harrington looked at it suspiciously, and Cath saw the look on his face and laughed. "It's safe to eat and if cooked properly it's very nice, I'll cook it one night for you if you wish."  
  
He tried it and nodded but decided he would still stick to the foods he recognised. He moved towards the centre of the room, away from the tables and the Wing Commander followed, but her eyes settling on the human doctor Steven Franklin talking to Jeffery Sinclair. Cath looked at Franklin suspiciously wondering what he was talking her Earthforce liaison officer about.   
  
"Fred recommended I read the Babylon Saga. Is it any good? And any ideas where I can get a copy from?"  
  
"Yes," Cath smiled being dragged back to the conversation with Harrington. "It's a good story, I'll get you a copy."  
  
"How long ago was it written then?" Harrington asked still puzzled by the odd answer the Streeebe had given.  
  
Just under a thousand years ago," Cath replied.  
  
"Fred said she - I mean the Ambassador- was there when the story was written, but that can't be right, can it?"  
  
"Listen," the Wing Commander stopped moving forward, she turned and faced him, "nothing about the Streeebe surprises me, my people have known the Streeebe for about a thousand years, and they're still a mystery to us, we can't even tell what sex the Streeebe are since their voice doesn't even match their gender. Its quite possible Fred did meet Elizabeth, I don't know, how do you age a Streeebe? All we know about the Streeebe is that they are a very old, possibly ancient race. Though from what I can gather neither the Vorlons nor the Streeebe get on with each other, so the Streeebe are at least as old as the Vorlons."  
  
Cath paused for a moment. "Look, when we first came to this area it was the Minbari who first helped us to settle, in fact they gave us our home system. Torrac had persuaded Valen, who persuaded the Grey Council, to give us what was t'them, a useless planet and system. We weren't in any position to argue, our ship was in urgent need of repair, our life support was almost dead, people were dying and we didn't even know where we were! As Valen had told them to, they helped us for about fifty years. Then Valen left Minbar and Torrac helped us unofficially for a short while longer. It was she who introduced us to the Streeebe, since then the Streeebe have helped us 'progress' with our technology, they've guided us a lot and they've become good friends in the process. I'm sorry I can't be more helpful. If you have any more questions I may be able to help you later. In fact I think we should get together and have a good talk about Colithian history. But for the moment let's just concentrate on 'enjoying' this official do."   
  
"Yes," Harrington nodded glancing around the room and seeing all the delegates he hadn't met yet, but who were determined that they were going to meet him. "Another time."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Wing Commander took the call and found out that part of it was relayed from the Citadel, and the rest from Command. The message from the Citadel consisted of a single word 'Skippy'. Yet to the Wing Commander it spoke volumes.  
  
The message from Command was a little longer and explained that a Cryo unit with a body was being sent to Colithia via Tannia 7, and the Colithian ambassadors credit link had also been used. Command would automatically update the Wing Commander of any changes to the currant situation, but she would have to be vigilant and ready to act at a moment's notice. Cath grinned; the terminology used in the message made her laugh. Still smiling she made her way back to the party.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
"I'm sorry if you can't contact Minbar direct Ambassador, but our main priority is keeping direct communications open with Command," the red headed officer in charge of the Information Gathering part of the communications system explained wearily.   
  
Why she wondered, had the Mainframe routed all external signals to her section? Life had been so easy before Earth was given the ship, all she did was gather and calibrate all information needed, for whatever task people needed the information for. In fact some information was asked for so often it was permanently stored on disks, kept in one of the many cupboard scattered around the room.  
  
"I understand your problem Squadron Leader, but is there any way I can contact Minbar without going though the normal channels?"  
  
Jessie Dawson thought for a moment. "I may be able to get permission from the Commander to send them to Minbar via the Citadel; if you agree to let me send them."   
  
Delenn sighed; aware of just how much pressure the Wing Commander was under to correct the Mainframe fault. "Thank you Squadron Leader, if you can do that I will be grateful." She turned towards the door.  
  
Jessie touched her ear as if she was listening to something. She moved to the other side of the room and began to mess around with a keyboard. Another woman entered the room carrying some files, she looked directly at Delenn pausing for a moment, her eyes opening wide with amazement, she suddenly flung herself forward screaming "Noooo.."  
  
She reached her objective, pushing the Minbari woman into the open cupboard, the momentum of the woman's attack flinging Delenn against the disk racks, momentarily stunning her.  
  
Jessie jumped forward to break up the attack, she'd hardly moved when a loud 'roaring' noise filled the room. The lights went out and the room began to collapse around her. She began to choke on the dust. She tried to scream, she tried to move, then something hit her head and she seemed to fall into a pit of darkness.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The rescuers found the IG room almost demolished. Beams and panels littered the area, and the dust was just settling. Three of the Tec's were badly wounded but they weren't critical. They found the body of the woman who had saved Delenn life flung like a rag doll into a corner. A quick check had revealed they were still missing at least one body and the Minbari Ambassador as well. Speed was essential as willing hands began to carefully remove the derbies and search for any other survivors. It took a while to find Jessie Dawson's body; it was almost too well buried. As her body was being transferred to intensive care, her husband was being informed about her condition.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Delenn coughed the dust from her throat and assessed her situation, it took a moment to work out she was trapped. In the darkness she touched the wall, it felt strange, warm, almost as if it was alive. Almost imminently she heard noises and people speaking. The Minbari called out, her voice drifting through the darkness and a human male voice shouted back.  
  
"Almost there!" The voice reassured her, carrying easily over the noise of people clearing away the debris. A girder was moved, then a panel fell away and Delenn blinked as light hit her face. Someone's hand reached in, she grabbed it allowing herself to be pulled up almost falling onto her rescuer's arms. The man supported her weight, then lifted her up and carried her over the debris.  
  
"I feel faint," she whispered.  
  
"Don't worry, the medical centre's not far away, I'll carry you there," the man told her, moving away from the area and in the direction pointed out by a medic.  
  
For some reason Delenn felt safe in this human's arms and he carried her almost like a child, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "What's your name?" she asked just before she fainted.  
  
"Jeffrey Sinclair," came the reply.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Streeebe had gone to investigate the damage. It was nearing the medical centre, when it turned around a corner and caught a brief glance of Sinclair carrying Delenn towards the medical centre. The alien suddenly came to a grinding halt, shock registering clearly on its face. Its dark alien eyes followed the two figures, watching Sinclair or rather Sinclair's body movements, the look on his face and the way he clung to the tiny Minbari. The Streeebe mind was drawn back over a thousand years to another Minbari Valen, carrying like a child the dying Torrac into a Minbari medical centre. Fred backed away, turned round and began to walk quickly away. A horrible thought crossing the alien's mind followed by a short prayer to its own gods, in a hope that its thought wasn't true.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Philip Cornwell was sure he'd died and gone to hell. For more years than he could remember he'd run away from reality by using alcohol to dull his senses. It had all stemmed from the start of the Trade war. When the Marach had attacked Proxima 3 he'd lost his best friend and his wife in the first attack. Released from Earthforce at the end of the Minbari conflict, he'd been unable to keep down a job and slowly drifted towards the only thing that had offered him comfort - the bottle. Life was so easy for him to understand when all he had to do was look forward to his next drink, and how he got it he didn't care. Alcohol had become the centre of his life.  
  
So why was he lying in a de-tox clinic with two thousand credits in his pocket? When he'd asked, he was told he'd booked himself in and paid with cash. In fact the only odd thing about his admission was his insistence on being kept in until he was thoroughly 'clean', and the amount of bananas he could eat in a day. As for his smart clothes, he'd been wearing them when he came in, had he forgotten that!  
  
A week after he'd woken up to this nightmare he gazed out of the window of the de-tox clinic and studded the Martian landscape. Something wasn't right; he knew he shouldn't be here. He kept picturing green fields, blue sky and rain - lots of rain. Yet in all his life he'd never seen green fields, blue sky or rain on Mars, only the dry red dusty Martian landscape.  
  
The next day the Doctor had declared him clean. He thanked the staff and walked out of the door still trying to work out what he was going to do next. He decided to head towards the clubs to find a bar. Except that something or someone was steering him in the direction of the spaceport, whatever it was dragged him past three bars and an off-licence. Then at the spaceport he found himself buying a ticket via Proxima 3 for a place he'd never heard of.  
  
The name of the place he discovered was Britannia 7  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------`  
  
The main computer room was where Flight Lieutenant Simon Fogg frowned with displeasure while a total stranger was using his equipment without permission.  
  
"What are you looking for?" he asked defensively, watching the strings of computer language scrolling down the screen.   
  
"I was able to interview the Minbari ambassador," Corinth Richards explained. "And Delenn says Jessie had moved away, and was messing around with a keyboard just as the explosion occurred. I'm trying t'find out what programme was being run at that moment."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know if it's important, I'm just trying t'tie up all the loose ends I can find." The Squadron Leader peered at the screen and paused the scrolling text. "What the hell is that?" she exclaimed, pointing to a string of what looked like computer gibberish in reverse.  
  
Leaning over the Squadron Leader's shoulder, the Flight Lieutenant studied the text. "I remember now, it's a test program, something to do with text translation. Chap came to install it a few weeks ago. Jesse'll know more about it, at least she will when she comes out of intensive." He straightened up and moved slightly away.  
  
Spinning on her chair she looked at him. "Describe the installer for me will you?"  
  
Surprised at the question, the man paused for a moment while he thought. A female voice sounded from the next room. " He's drop dead gorgeous, tall, slim dark haired with a 'tash--."  
  
"Ok Flight, finish that repair and get back to maintenance," Simon Fogg shouted to the unknown female.  
  
"So it's a JMS is it?" the Squadron Leader grinned.  
  
"What's a JMS?"  
  
"Jayson Meredith Special," Corinth explained in a tone that implied the man should know who she was talking about.   
  
"So this Jayson Meredith managed t'rig a program which would blow up the IG unit...."  
  
"I doubt it," the woman interrupted. "Not with Cath aboard!"  
  
"Cath?"   
  
"The Commander," the woman urged the man on.  
  
It suddenly dawned on him what she meant. "You mean they're related!"  
  
"If I threw an A-Z at you, how many Meredith's can you find? When one reached for the sky, the other chomped on microchips," she shrugged. "The programs Jayson writes are unusual t'say the least but they're not dangerous in themselves. Which means that I need t' know what the program being translated was."  
  
"Yes well, that's where the problem lies," the Flight Lieutenant stated flatly. "We found this disk," he produced a black jump of plastic from a desk draw, " but as you can see it's beyond repair."   
  
Retrieving the plastic lump out of his hand the woman laughed. "We'll see, there's got t' be more than one way t'skin a cat."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
THE GATHERING.  
  
Part Four.  
  
Garibaldi looked around the passport control area of Britannia 7 and was surprised at how calm the area was. Everyone had to line up in a queue while they had their passports independently checked. Even station personal had to wait, and they had slim dark blue, gold embossed books to be checked as well as their IDs.  
  
Britannia 7 was a plum job; there was no doubt about it. The Colithians were slowly handing over a lot of their jobs to Earthforce personnel, but as far as he knew the job of Chief of Security was already taken. But then again he didn't expect to be offered a job here either, not with his record and the fact he was a recovered alcoholic. He knew he didn't have a cat-in-hells chance of a job in such a prestigious location. Then out of the blue he had received an official invitation from the Colithian Space Command, asking him to take up a new job as security chief!  
  
Garibaldi showed an oldish man his ID card and the letter of introduction he'd been told to produce and was passed with a brief, "I hope you enjoy your time here." He then passed the Colithian security guards with their MP armbands and black body armour. Two even had sniffer dogs, with one of the dogs was being fussed to death by a Centauri child, while its handler kept its eyes on the crowd.  
  
Garibaldi entered the arrivals/departures lounge wondering if he could see anybody he recognised. Instead he spotted a large man with a clipboard, dressed in a light blue short-sleeved shirt, a rank badge pinned to his chest, rounding up people in similar uniform.  
  
"Am I on there?" Garibaldi inquired holding the letter in his hand.   
  
The big man looked down at him, took the letter and read it. "'Fraid not sir, not my department," the man thought for a moment. "Look sir, give me a few moments t'sort this lot out and I'll contact Personnel, it's their problem see." He pointed over Garibaldi's shoulder, "if you sit by the plants over there, I'll get back to you as soon as I can."  
  
Garibaldi nodded and did as he was told, not that there was much else he could do. The letter had offered him the job and enclosed his ticket, and that was about as wise as he was to the situation. A woman approached the big man and began to speak. Garibaldi saw one of his bootlaces had become untied; he bent down to tie it and found himself looking at a pair of brown trouser legs.  
  
"Mr Michael Garibaldi?" a voice above him asked.  
  
He looked up and saw a small young woman wearing a green round-necked top. A little make-up graced her face, her long dark hair was held in place by a back-to-front green headband, and two brown eyes full of authority that twinkled at him. "Yes, that's me!" he stated a little stunned at the woman's appearance, especially that headband which seemed to resemble a Minbari crest.  
  
"Cath Meredith." The woman held out her hand and smiled. "I'm your unofficial greeter."  
  
"My unofficial greeter?" Garibaldi inquired, shaking the woman's hand and finding the grip firm. He let go and stood up, towering over the small woman.  
  
"Corinth Richards, the last security officer Earth sent us, should have been meeting you, but she's busy at the moment, so I volunteered t'meet you."  
  
"The last security officer Earth sent?" he asked. "Why? What happened to her?"  
  
"Lets just say she got her old job back," the woman said softly. "Anyway," Cath smiled, "welcome to Britannia 7." She began to move forward, her hand gently resting on the small of Garibaldi's back, yielding just enough pressure to move his body towards a side door. "I'm going t'give you a quick guided tour of the ship, scenic route of course, and deposit you at your quarters!"  
  
"Sounds good to me." Garibaldi laughed finding this small woman amusing.  
  
Behind Garibaldi another man entered the arrivals lounge. He was of medium build with rat like eyes and short dark hair. If Harrington had seen him he would have said he had gone to the same school of dress sense as Londo Mollari. He wore a loud checked jacket over a green shirt and brown trousers; and stayed around the arrivals/departures lounge acting as if he was waiting for some one to meet him. When Catherine Meredith appeared he fixed his eyes on her and watched her leave with Garibaldi.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Garibaldi's tour of the station took him through the retail section, the Colithians living area and the entertainment zone. He listened to his guide as she explained about the different types of atmospheres they provided for non-oxygen breathing aliens, and the way they could vary the gravity in each area if the need arose. Finally the tour finished with them travelling over a garden in a gondola.  
  
'Wow!' Garibaldi thought. "How big is it?" he asked.  
  
"The garden's about a mile square, it's designed that way. Reminds us of home."  
  
"The large tree dominating the centre. What is it?"  
  
"Oak. It's descended from some acorns we brought from our homeworld."  
  
"And what about the small wood to the left?"  
  
"Beech, Ash, Elder and one native to Colithia, Aarken. It's got purple berries in the autumn," Cath informed him, her nose pressed to the glass. "You know I never tire of looking at the garden. When I retire I may become a gardener."  
  
"So how old is the oak then?"  
  
"It's older than me. My father remembered it being planted before I was born, so it's well over seventy five years old."  
  
"Your father must have been very young if he can remember the tree being planted," Garibaldi laughed.  
  
Cath pulled her self away from the glass and looked at him. "I'm seventy five years old. I was born here, I grew up here, and I played under the tree when I was allowed--." Her voice trailed off for a moment, and then it brightened up. "See down there?" She pointed down into the garden. "Just past the maze, well we've put a Japanese stone gardening for your lot. 'Skinny-dipping in Zen' I think that's the phrase. Though what it means Valen only knows."  
  
The gondola stopped and they emptied out with everyone else. They continued to walk down the corridor, and were still talking when they stopped at a lift. The door opened and a Centauri male slipped in behind them distinguished by a large hair crest and slightly pompous attitude.  
  
Cath set the lift in motion and the Centauri suddenly turned and faced her. "Aaah Wing Commander. I'm glad I found you, the temperature of the water in my quarter refuses to rise above ten degrees centigrade this morning and the lights seem a little dim----."  
  
"Ambassador Mollari," the woman interrupted, her finger prodding him in the chest and backing him against the left wall, "you may or may not be aware that yesterday someone tried to blow up the IG unit and almost succeeded. At this very moment my chief security officer is trying to find out why, and Squadron Leader Dawson is in intensive, her husband expecting to become a widow any day now. And all you can think about is your bath water!"  
  
"But it is --"  
  
"Look the IG unit was attached to the IT unit, which in turn was attached to the mainframe, that too was damaged. The secondary mainframe took over but it's not designed to carry seven sections, even the Mainframe wasn't fully compatible with seven sections! But we're improving things. At this very moment we're having a second mainframe installed, which will take some of the extra strain of the Mainframe, but for the moment you'll just have to be patient." She smiled softly but her eyes flashed authority.  
  
The Centauri swallowed and began to mumble something incoherent. "Remember Ambassador," Cath's voice was sweet like honey, "this is a fighter not a freighter, the change-over has its teething problems. Don't make those problems any harder." The lift door opened. Cath swung round grabbed Garibaldi's hand and walked put leaving the Centauri protesting weekly as the doors shut on him.  
  
"WING COMMANDER!" Garibaldi stuttered out in amazement, "you're the Colithian in charge. But why didn't you say!"  
  
"What's the point? I'm off duty and I'm doing a mate a favour. On duty I'm the Wing Commander, off duty I'm just Cath Meredith," the woman explained. "Besides which Wing Commander's only my rank, my title's actually Commander! Anyway since Earth Central finally got round to sending Commander Tom Harrington my role has been substantially reduced. My new brief is to look after all the security and integrity of the ship, and of course the Space Command side, basically I overlook the day to day running of the ship. And that leaves Harrington t'deal with your people and external affairs. So he can sort out the Narns and Centauri next time they start a fight!"  
  
"Anyway these are your quarters," Cath informed the still shocked Garibaldi. The Wing Commander opened the door using her access code and gave Garibaldi a temporary card key. "Until we can get your palm print recorded tomorrow, she explained" Once inside she told the room's computer to switch the lights on and gave Garibaldi a guided tour of his new living quarters.  
  
Garibaldi was impressed. The living quarters definitely seemed comfortable and looked as if they were meant for long-term occupation. Besides a good-sized lounge and a bedroom with a double bed, it also had a bathroom with a bath and proper running water. Obviously the Colithians didn't like vibe showers he decided. It even had a small kitchen with a fully stocked fridge, as Garibaldi found out when he opened it experimentally and a bottle of mineral water nearly fell out.  
  
"Anyway make yourself comfortable," Cath said, smiling to herself as she watched Garibaldi's face when he opened the fridge door. "If you don't want any of the fittings we can have them removed, you can install anything you want and if you want to change the décor, go ahead." She checked her watch.   
  
"Look are there any kinds of foods you don't like or are allergic to?" the woman asked. "And are you allergic to cats?"  
  
"Spoo. I don't like Spoo, and no - not as far as I know," Garibaldi replied, getting the impression that there was more to the question than met the eye.  
  
"OK, fine. Look don't wander too far away, or you'll miss your visitor."  
  
"Visitor, what visitor?"  
  
"You'll see." The Wing Commander grinned, leaving a rather bemused and bewildered Garibaldi behind.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Marach Ambassador was asleep when his doorbell sounded, emerging from his cocoon style bed; he called for the lights to come on as he made his way across the room to the door. Opening it, he glanced at the other person before gesturing him in. When the door was closed and locked he looked at his guest who appeared to be another Marach dressed in dark flowing robes.   
  
"You're late, I thought you were never going to make it."   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Garibaldi's door buzzer sounded; he ordered the door to open. "Hello old friend," a familiar voice spoke. "It's been a long-time; it's good to see you again. Have you got the coffee on?"   
  
"Jeff!" Garibaldi shouted at his guest. "Are you my surprise visitor?" he went on after getting over the initial shook.   
  
"Probably, if the message came from Cath." Sinclair sat down on the sofa before continuing. "She told me she'd settled you in. How did you find the quick tour of the ship?"  
  
Garibaldi handed his friend a coffee. "Don't you mean the station?"  
  
"Not according to the Colithians. To them it's a ship, to quote 'a station is a dirty great round thing which orbits or rotates round other planets'."  
  
Garibaldi shook his head. "Well isn't that what this is?"  
  
"No, from what I've gathered Tannia 7 is a mobile command centre, converted into a station," Sinclair explained, "hence the difference." He took a mouthful of coffee whilst savouring the taste of something he enjoyed drinking. Tea was fine but the amount the Colithians expected him to drink was unbelievable and he was getting sick of the taste.  
  
"Nit picking isn't it!" Garibaldi cut into his thoughts.  
  
Sinclair shrugged. "If it keeps the Colithians happy call it a ship, anyway at least you got here in one piece." As soon as he said that the lights suddenly began to flicker, went out completely, flickered again and finally came back on   
  
"Unlike the ship, which seems to be falling apart," Garibaldi stated.  
  
"Mainframe problem," Sinclair explained. "Cath is trying to sort it out. Look are you ready?"  
  
"Ready for what Jeff? I've been travelling continually since I left Mars, I'm tired, and I'm hungry--".  
  
"And we're going to eat, just as soon as we get around to Cath's."  
  
Garibaldi looked blankly at his friend. "I dunno, she's the (Commander), I don't know her at all. Maybe another time."  
  
"The Wing Commander's expecting you, she's inviting you over as my guest. Anyway it's not just us, there's also the Earthforce commander Tom Harrington and your opposite number Corinth Richards as well." Sinclair saw the look of surprise on his friend's face. "Cath's been holding these informal dinners ever since the command staff first came," Sinclair went on. "Nothing special, just good food, some drinks and a relaxed atmosphere to talk problems over. It seems to be working. A lot of the problems we've encountered have been solved this way, with the least amount of hassle. She's expecting you, hoping you'll be part of our little group, and she wants to work with you, not against you. You're her choice as security officer so don't let her down."  
  
"You seem to know her quite well," Garibaldi hinted slyly.  
  
"Let's just say she flies a mean Starfury." Sinclair smiled finishing his coffee and ignoring his friend's suggestively tone. "No seriously it's taken Earth Central about a year to get Harrington here, Cath was only a caretaker for the Earthforce personal, she needed someone to liase with so I was appointed temporary commander by Command GHQ."  
  
"Before we go, one thing has been bugging me since I got the job offer. Just who in his right mind told the Colithians about me?"  
  
"I did," Sinclair laughed. "You were my idea"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When the lights went out, the Wing Commandeer had been pouring boiling water from her kettle into her teapot. The shock made her jump slightly causing her to splash hot water on her trousers. She fumed until the lights came back on. Carefully putting her kettle down she surveyed the damage to her leg, and then stormed over to her consul.  
  
"Maintenance!" A man's face appeared on the screen. "What the hell's going on?" She demanded, "I thought the Second mainframe had been installed?"  
  
"Sorry sir," the maintenance chief explained. "We were trying t'switch over but the drain's too much. There's just too much pressure on the Mainframe, an' the Matrix is not happy, it's all this foreign technology. We need t'reduce the load before we switch over."  
  
Cath thought for a moment aware her main door was opening and people were entering. "OK, try this. Switch all unused or low used areas over to basic life support, and switch off all automatic system commands in same areas, revert to manual where possible. Meredith out." She turned to see who had entered her quarters.  
  
"Hello Jeff, Michael, glad you could make it!"  
  
Sinclair gestured towards the screen. "What does that mean then?"  
  
"Light switches and warm clothing," she explained. "Corridor lights dimmed but left on for safety, individual room lights will automatically switch off unless you use a light switch, and the temperature will drop enough to need to wear a light jumper."  
  
"Sounds a bit drastic," Garibaldi stated, out of habit he looked around the main room his eyes drawn to what appeared to be a five-seater sofa!   
  
Cath just looked at him. "The situation's a bit drastic Michael. My ship's falling apart around my ears and I can't control it. Its times like this I'd rather be facing the Minbari--. She trailed off noting the slightly odd look that crossed Garibaldi's face. "Anyway I hope you like chicken?"  
  
The woman's door opened again to admit the rest of the dinner party; the dark haired man Garibaldi guessed was Tom Harrington the new Commander of Tannia 7. His companion he recognised straight away, even if her long dark hair was now cut short and dyed blond. "My god if it isn't Major Richards!" the new security chief exclaimed.  
  
It took a moment for Corinth to recognise the speaker then she smiled "Well if it isn't Corporal Garibaldi, I'm glad you survived the Trade-War." She grinned. "So you're my opposite number are you? I hope we work together as well as we used to?"   
  
"Look you two, reminisce as much as you want another time, but today we've got some serious drinking and celebrating to do," Harrington gasped heaving the box he'd been carrying onto a table.   
  
Curiosity getting the better of her, Cath opened the box to discover it was full of beer. She took one out to examine it, read the label and nodded with approval. "Good beer, we'll enjoy this!"  
  
"What's the celebration?" Sinclair inquired.  
  
"Tom and I have decided to get engaged," his companion explained.  
  
"Yes after nearly nine years I've finally persuaded her." Harrington grinned giving his new fiancée a hug that had her trying hard to wriggle out of.  
  
"Well new job, new life, new start!" Corinth said in Minbari after finally managing to extract herself from Harrington's embrace.  
  
"Speak English you heathen." Harrington prodded his fiancée in the ribs. Both Colithians burst into a fit of giggles.  
  
"I'm glad for the both of you. Anyway let's eat before the food goes cold," Sinclair suggested, something that quickly became the most popular suggestion of the evening.  
  
After the meal was over and the table cleared, they sat in a circle. Cath sat next to Sinclair on the settee with Harrington and Corinth wrapped up in each other's arms. Garibaldi sat on one of the easy chairs dragged from the spare bedroom. They spent most of the night talking about the station and eventually their experience in the wars the two races had fought in. When they got to the Earth-Minbari conflict Corinth simply avoided talking about it.  
  
Something had been nagging Garibaldi for the whole evening. He studied the Colithian Security Officer, observing the sleeves of her jumper were kept well pulled down, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't shake off the feeling that Corinth Richards was hiding something. On the other hand regarding the Wing Commander, one thing was for sure, this may be the first time he shared a meal with her but it definitely wouldn't be the last!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Technical officer Flight Sergeant James Braithwaite hated it when problems occurred with the ship's optic wiring, it was even worse when the mainframe was acting up, and this a fault that only showed up when it felt like it. He had traced the problem to an area where he had to almost hang upside down to reach it. With great difficulty he shifted his beer belly into the gap and reach down into the conduit tube where the optic fibres ran in great clumps. The Flight Sergeant expected to find a damaged cable and was surprised when his hand touched what seemed to be a small lump. Shining his torch into the tube and saw a small dark cocoon - like thing, and by wriggling into a better position he found he was able to grab hold of it. It moved slightly when he applied a little pressure.  
  
"Come on my beauty!" he said gently as his hands began to coax the object out, it came away easily in his hand. Bringing it into the light he studied it better. It did seem to be a cocoon. It was small and ridged like a giant maggot but with a flat side that had been attached to the cables. One thing he did understand though it shouldn't have been where it was, and more importantly it felt very slightly warm.  
  
Wriggling out of the maintenance tube he touched the communicator switch on his watch and called Security rather than Maintenance. If this 'cocoon' turned out to be a bomb, then he'd rather be safe than sorry.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cath yawned. Too many late nights were catching up with her and last night didn't help, but at least the beer had been good. Soon, she prayed in Valen's name, soon she could relax; she could see the light at the end of the tunnel--.   
  
The Colithian was sorting out her mail when the message reached her that a Cryo unit was about to be delivered in docking bay 4D. Less than twenty minutes later she was meeting Corinth Richards with a detachment of armed guards and a portable Cryo unit in tow, heading towards the medical centre and the Cryo unit's last home.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Garibaldi was determined to find out what Corinth Richards was hiding even if it meant starting his new job straight away. It had taken most of the day to work out how to access the Space Command computer systems, but it had been worth it. Yes Corinth had been a part of Space Command and yes; her record had been amended on the authority of Group Captain Meredith. The rank difference puzzled him at first but he put that down to an administration error, and when he had accessed Corinth Richards Earthforce files he'd been even more surprised. He double-checked his findings and still couldn't believe what he was reading. He shook his head before he got up and went in search of the Colithian in question. He was determined to get the truth out of her one way or another.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
THE GATHERING  
  
Part Five.  
  
The Wing Commander returned to her office where she was surprised to see Sinclair sitting in her chair. "What's up Jeff?" she asked.  
  
"My god you look tired," he said taken aback at seeing her face in the full light of her office. Last night in the dim light of her quarters she'd appeared a little sleepy, but he hadn't seen her this tired before.   
  
"I'm knackered, but I can't slow down just yet, especially now that the mainframe problem is finally being rectified," her voice changed to a slightly puzzled one. "And yet I still can't understand why we're having all these problems with the adaptation process, we've never had this kind of problem before."  
  
"So how's it going then, the adaptation process I mean?" he asked getting up and heading towards her kettle.  
  
"By realigning each section a little at a time we've been able t'reprogram the external communications system, and by some crafty re-programming we've been able to sort out Mollari's bath water temperature before the rest of that section." She smiled to herself remembering how she'd delivered a bath thermometer to Mollari's new assistant Vir and hinting at what he could do with it. "Mind you once we've sorted out this re-programming job, I've decided to reconfigure the whole Mainframe on the lines of Tannia 8, something I suppose I should have thought about doing from the start," she finished, reaching up and accepting a mug of tea from Sinclair.  
  
The Colithian sat back and relaxed as the drink's warmth flowed though her tired body, and thinking about how well she was getting the human trained in the art of making a decent cuppa.  
  
"Why Tannia 8?" he asked deciding to start the conversation moving again   
  
" 'Cos Tannia 8's mainframe was designed t'run eight sections and be the main command centre in the middle of a battle. The defence system alone needs a computer the size of the one this ship has just to run it."  
  
"Sounds big, where do you keep it?"  
  
"Big, it's bloody huge, and we keep it in a place only we know about, so stop fishing Jeff. I can't tell you even if I wanted to," the woman sighed. "Anyway why are you here?"  
  
"I was wondering if I could maybe fly a Harrier. I've had chance to watch you pilots fly them and I'm interested in knowing how they handle."   
  
"I'm sorry Jeff. If I could I would, but I can't, my brief won't allow it. My orders are to release only as much information about our technology as is needed, and under no circumstances allow any one to fly any craft of ours without clearance from Command." The Wing Commander saw the disappointed look in Sinclair's eyes. "Look once this mainframe problem is sorted out I'll see what I can do, and after all I can always drop the hint that you've let me have a go at flying Starfuries." She yawned again.  
  
"You need to get a good night's sleep," he pointed out, " When did you last have some sleep? I bet you've been awake for over thirty six hours,"  
  
"More like forty one," the woman stated eyeing up her thirty-six hour clock. "Remember Jeff, I'm trained to work under battle conditions, lack of--."   
  
"Yes but that's when you were on three hours readiness, three hours on standby and six hours stand down, continually rotating the shifts in this manner, means a pilot can be called to readiness at a moments notice without interfering with the pilots level of energy or sleep pattern."  
  
"You swallowed the technical manual or something?" the Wing Commander inquired. "Anyway you're a fine one to talk," she paused for a moment, her tired mind hunting for the next words. "I'm told that great minds think alike--"  
  
"--But fools seldom differ!" Sinclair finished. "And if you were under my command I'd be ordering you to bed. You can't keep this up, if your not careful you'll make yourself ill." He sounded concerned. "Have you looked at yourself in the mirror recently?" Cath shook her head. "Well let's just say I can pack my clothes in those bags under your eyes when I go on my next vacation!"  
  
"As bad as that!" she gasped and Sinclair nodded. The woman buried her head in her hands for a while. "I'm losing the argument aren't I?" Cath said sheepishly when she finally sat up and Sinclair nodded again. "Ok I surrender." The woman sighed, "I'll go to bed, but under protest. I'm only listening to your advice because I class you as a friend," the Colithian said standing up and stretching. She watched Sinclair stand up and walk towards her moving so that he was shepherding her towards the door. "Ok, ok I'm going." She laughed slightly before vanishing though the door and leaving Sinclair standing in the middle of her office.  
  
Sinclair watched her leave. She was right, great minds did think a like, too a like for him, and he'd probably have acted the same way as she had over this mainframe problem. Cath may laugh a lot, but underneath that cheerful exterior was a woman driven to despair with problems beyond her control, and a sense of duty that wouldn't let her stop, at least not until everything was running smoothly again. A dangerous combination if he ever saw one.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Squadron Leader Richards!" A voice sounded over the noise of the market, Corinth thought someone was calling her, but she couldn't be sure until, she heard her name shouted out again and turned to face the caller.   
  
"What's up Michael?" she asked sensing a slightly hostile attitude.  
  
"Come on, let's go for a drink," he suggested grabbing her arm. "I think we need to talk!"  
  
Sitting down in the Zocalo with two coffees he began. "When I first heard your name mentioned, I thought it might be you, and I was right. I remembered you from the Trade War but strangely enough I don't remember seeing you during the Minbari conflict. Then last night I got to thinking about the rumours going around at the time, the ones about a traitor working within Earthforce, a Colithian if I remember rightly." He moved quickly grabbing her hand, pushing the jacket sleeves up and revealing a deep scar running around her wrist.  
  
Corinth sensed what was on Garibaldi's mind. "I don't regret what I did, so why should I be ashamed of it?" The Colithian studied his face. "Do your condemn me as well?" she asked her eyes level with his. "Do you condemn me as a traitor?"  
  
"Damn it Corinth. I owe you my life, I can't answer a question like that!"  
  
"Do you condemn me as a traitor?" she asked again, forcing the question on him.  
  
Garibaldi got up, the woman's reaction to his question had thrown him, he was confused and he hated to admit it. "I don't know, I guess you had your reasons!" He turned and walked away.  
  
The Colithian watched him vanish in to the crowd. She finished her coffee and pushed 'the Michael Garibaldi problem' to the back of her mind and returning to the IG problem.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cath Meredith stirred in her sleep, disturbed by the slight noise of a door opening; she opened sleep-encrusted eyes in an attempt to focus on the sound. Something clamped itself hard over her face; desperately she struggled to breathe but finally she slumped back on her bed unconscious.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Colithian rolled over in bed and felt the familiar cold sheets she'd become used too. It was all right for humans, they functioned to a twenty-four hour clock and only needed eight hours sleep. Her body on the other hand worked on a thirty-six hour day and needed twelve hours sleep at least. Over the years that she and Harrington had lived together they'd become used to the different sleep patterns but it always remained a strange arrangement.   
  
Dragging herself out of bed she showered and began to change into her Space Command uniform, still revelling in the strange feeling of freedom the uniform gave her, compared to the straight jacket sensation of her Earthforce one. She pulled on the loose blue/grey trousers, followed this with her blouse, a light blue Polo style shirt as they would have described it on Earth, and finally slipping her feet into black trainer style shoes. When Harrington had seen her footwear he'd laughed, until the Colithian had asked him bluntly, "And when did he last stand all day on his feet, doing a twenty-hour shift without sitting down?" He'd not laughed at her uniform after that.   
  
The last thing she did before moving to the kitchen to make breakfast was slip her rank bar into place on the left hand side of her chest, and fix her communicator watch on to her wrist. She'd just finished eating when her door buzzer went. "Squadron Leader Richards. I've got some important information for you," the Flight Officer on the other side of her door stated.   
  
Letting the man in, the woman gestured him towards the teapot; the young officer shook his head. Without being asked he placed a small cardboard box on the table. "I gather you're trying t' work out how the IG unit blew up!" he stated in a tone that reminded the woman of a snake. Though why a snake she didn't know.   
  
Corinth studied him for a few moments. Ambitious, young, and eager to work, - to think she'd once been like that. "Valen's shadow!" the woman thought, had she ever been like that? It was so long ago she'd almost forgotten. "That is my assignment while I adjust to the old routine," the woman agreed, wondering what the youngster was getting at.  
  
"Last night one Flight Sergeant Braithwaite found this in one of the fibre optic conduit tubes." He carefully pulled something out of the box and laid it on the table.  
  
"What is it?" the Squadron Leader asked looking at what appeared to be a black cocoon of some kind.  
  
"We don't know, but when the IG unit was being reconstructed, forensics found traces of DNA they couldn't identify..."  
  
"I have read the report," Corinth pointed out, guessing what the man was going to say next and wishing he would get on with it.   
  
"Well this 'thing' has the same DNA."  
  
"And how did you find this out?" the Colithian inquired asked bending over the cocoon and studying it closer. She prodded the cocoon gently with a pen and found the outer surface yielded slightly. Carefully she reached out with her hand and touched it. It didn't surprise her that it felt slightly warm!  
  
"I had its DNA checked sir." The young officer sounded hurt. "We are trained to use our initiative," he stated   
  
"I never denied we were, did I?" Corinth inquired straightening up. "This 'thing' wasn't found attached to the IG unit's back up wiring was it?"  
  
"Yes, but how did you know that?" The youngster sounded bewildered, he'd hoped to impress his new boss with his discovery. Now it seemed she already knew all about it!   
  
"Wild guess!" his new boss exclaimed in a low voice  
  
"But you're right, how did you work it out?"  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Twenty two next birthday," the young officer said, wondering what his age had to do with the 'thing' on the table.   
  
"I'm twice your age and a bit more if that helps you to understand better," the Colithian stated. "Have you told anyone else about your findings?"  
  
"Only those in forensic know. I haven't even told the Commander yet."  
  
"Good. I'll sort forensics out, but I don't want t'find out my walls have ears!" The Flight Officer nodded his understanding. He moved over to the table. "And you can leave that with me as well," Corinth pointed out, watching the young officer move towards the door. "One more thing Flight Officer."  
  
"Yes sir?"   
  
"Just who is the Chief Mayji on Tannia 7 now?"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cath regained conciseness and found herself handcuffed to a bar face down on a makeshift bed. She called for light, and when nothing happened she guessed she was in one of the manual control sections of the ship. For what seemed to her to be an incredibly long time she was alone in total darkness.   
  
A light unexpectedly came on, aimed directly at the captive, blinding her in the process. A hooded figure walked across the floor and paused by her side as if it was studying her. Cath tried to make out any details about her abductor but the angle of the light stopped her. The Colithian tried talking to the hooded one, first in English, then in the different Minbari Dialects that she was fluent in, but her effort was wasted on her visitor.  
  
After a short while the figure knelt down by her bed, grabbed hold of her leg and held it still. Its hands seemed soft yet firm. A hypodermic needle was jabbed into her calf and she screamed with the pain. When the hooded figure left, the light went out and the woman was left in total darkness again. Confused at the situation and puzzled about the jab, Catherine Meredith knew one thing though, whoever injected whatever into her leg was none to gentle and had really wanted her to feel it.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Group Captain Craig Appleton only became aware that his Commanding officer was missing when Harrington walked though the control room as he came on duty. When Sinclair had chased the Wing Commander to bed twelve hours earlier Catherine Meredith had informed her Second-in-Command she'd be back on duty at the normal time, and if Cath said she'd be on duty at the normal time she would be. Surprised at Cath's late arrival he contacted her quarters but got no reply. Contacting Communications he discovered she was still in her room. He thought for a moment, wondering if he should tell Harrington and decided against it, instead contacting Security.  
  
Zack Allan's face appeared on his small screen. "Is Squadron Leader Richards available?" Appleton inquired.  
  
"Sorry sir, The Squadron Leader's off duty. Will the Chief do?"  
  
"He'll have to do. Tell the Security Chief to meet me outside the Wing Commander quarters as soon as possible. Okay."   
  
Zack's face disappeared from the screen, and with a quick glance in the direction of Harrington's door the Group Captain left the control room.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Zack contacted Garibaldi, who was grateful that the watch Cath had given him had an built in direction finder attached otherwise he decided he could have easily got lost. He finally reached the command quarters where he found Appleton already waiting for him. "What's up? " he asked.  
  
"The Commander was late for work this morning Mr Garibaldi."  
  
"Well maybe she slept in?" Garibaldi suggested, then wished he hadn't when the Colithian gave him a withering look.  
  
"Or maybe she's ill. Whatever. It's not like the Commander to be late for work, I've just got a strange feeling something's not right." He paused before continuing, "Anyway I asked you here because I don't have the access code to open her door and check. And no, I'm not one of the privileged few who can enter her quarters without her consent. Now can you please open the door and see who's right!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Appleton called for the lights to come on and seeing nobody in the lounge, he headed towards the bedroom expecting to find his commanding officer in bed sick. He was sadly mistaken. Not only was she not in bed sick but also after a quick search by both men, it become apparent the Cath wasn't even in her quarters! Checking with Control again to see if the Commander had arrived for duty and finding she hadn't, even Garibaldi began to get worried.  
  
While Garibaldi began to search the quarters for any clue as to the woman's whereabouts, Appleton sent a message to the main armoury requesting that Squadron Leader Paul Bremner join them immediately.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Paul Bremner was studying the insides of the Earthforce rifle he'd just taken apart and was surprised to find it was so primitive. The black outer casing looked as if it had been flattened by a very heavy weight, and the whole thing looked extremely unwieldy, unlike the slim lightweight ones he was used to. He got the message to report to his commander's living quarters. Intrigued at the odd request, he placed the dismembered rifle into a box, and locked it in the safe, signing himself out, before setting off still wondering of what use he could be.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Paul Bremner walked around the room, studying his surroundings as if searching for something. Finally he settled on one of the pillows from the Wing Commander's bed. Sitting down he held it close to his chest, closed his eyes then opened them. Garibaldi watched the Colithian's actions, unsure what was going on. He was even more surprised when the man appeared to babble incoherently.   
  
"It's dark, sleeping, dreaming. Noises, like a door, dragged from sleep. 'What the--' Hard - something on my face, pressing down can't breathe. Can't fight, darkness" The Squadron Leader looked indirectly at Garibaldi, blinking slowly while he refocused his eyes. Finally he spoke "It appears that our commander has been abducted."   
  
"Are you sure?" Appleton asked, aware of the seriousness of the situation if the Mayji was right  
  
Bremner's face darkened slightly. "Why would I lie?" he asked in disbelief at the question levelled at him.   
  
"No reason," The Group Caption admitted. "Look I'm sorry. Thing is can you find her?"  
  
Refocusing his attention back on the task in hand, Paul Bremner began to describe what he saw, which wasn't much. "I see a dark room, coldish, empty but for a bed, a light and a body, silence. I feel a pain in my leg, the pain's getting worse; I can't move the pain's so bad. There's someone in the room, shadowy, hooded, watching-what does he want? He's removing a band from my wrist, why is he watching? Fear, dizziness, sleep, darkness." He opened his eyes and gazed at the floor for a moment while he sorted his senses out. "I'm sorry, that's all I can see."   
  
Garibaldi motioned the Group Captain to one side. "Is he a telepath?"  
  
Appleton shook his head. "No Bremner's a Mayji." He saw the unconvincing look on Garibaldi's face. "Like Narns, we don't have telepaths," he began to explain, "but we do have See-ers and Tellers, if someone has both abilities we call them Mayji. Bremner's using his 'See-ing' ability." He spun round. "Can you 'Tell' anything?"  
  
The Mayji shook his head. "Tried that, nothing. And I can only see pain and darkness, but I sense she's still on the ship. If I get anything else I'll tell you," he finished standing up and walking towards the door. "Anyway, if I do I'll find you."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Paul Bremner began to walk back to the armoury. He paused, his eyes seeming to look sideways, turning round, and doubling back on himself he made his way to his own quarters. Inside he found his wife sitting on the floor of their bedroom, in the dark except for a large candle she was staring at. The air was heavy with the candle scent, and a blanket of sadness seemed to lie over the room.   
  
"Another?" he asked  
  
Kate Bremner nodded, "It will be soon!"  
  
"How soon?"  
  
"As soon as I am called, I will go--"  
  
"Can you see me?" he asked softly. "Will you wait for me?"   
  
"And Valen said to the Nine, 'will you follow me into fire, storm, darkness and death?'" she finished turning her head to look at him. "Why the Nine?" she asked the question then gave him the answer. "Because I see you as one of the Twelve, and following Valen into the Starfire Chamber."   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
THE GATHERING  
  
Part Six  
  
The spasms that knotted her stomach were getting more frequent but the pain seemed to be getting easier to bear. But even between the waves of agony and the haze of pain Cath's brain told her she was weakening and dying. Her abductor had returned and sat and watched her writhe with pain in the bed, and although the Colithian had asked, "Why are you doing this t'me?" the only reply had been silence.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Group Captain Craig Appleton was facing the worst moment of his life when he had to report the fact his commanding officer was missing, and he hadn't told Harrington about his suspicions first. Though quite where the 'kidnapped-Wing-Commanders-and-what-to do-about-it' clause in the agreement about running Britannia 7 was nobody knew. Even Harrington had to admit the situation was a grey area. However since the chances of her disappearance was more likely due to some outside influence, the Earthforce Commander decided to contact Command GHQ first to see if he could deal with the situation himself. He sent Earth Central an update just to keep them informed of the situation, and off his back. There was one thing he could do straight away and in the control room he carried it out.  
  
"This is Earthforce Commander Thomas Harrington. We have a confirmation of the abduction of Wing Commander Catherine Meredith. As authorised under Earth Alliance regulations, I'm hereby sealing off the station. As of now nobody arrives or leaves Britannia 7. All ships will be held in a holding pattern until further notice."  
  
While waiting for the reply he still gave Appleton an informal dressing down. He knew he'd properly have to explain to the Colithian C-in-C why he'd done it, but he needed to set some sort of example. This kind of fragrant misuse of his authority had to stop now!   
  
"I know I've not been in this job long, and I'm aware that most Colithians prefer to deal with Sinclair if they have to deal with any Earthforce officer," he informed Appleton in a soft tone, "but on the day I arrived," he pointed to himself. "I officially took over Command of this station just as Commander Meredith relinquished command to me." He stood up moving behind the body of Appleton stood at attention in front of his desk.  
  
"I now run this Station, and I run it my way as taught by Earthforce," he went on calmly. "I'm aware that many in Command didn't approve of this situation, but by working together both your Commander and Sinclair thought they'd be able to iron a lot of these problems out." He paused. "And I thought they had too! But your actions have shown they haven't managed to achieve anything." He sounded disgusted and walked back around to his desk.  
  
"I've nothing against you checking to see if Cath's ill. I've nothing against you calling in Garibaldi to help you, nor asking Paul Bremner for help. What I will protest about was your inability to inform me the moment you found her missing. God damn it man," he began to raise his voice, "the time you spent between calling Bremner in and then telling me could be the difference between life and death!" Now he was beginning to sound angry and Appleton cringed slightly, the words cutting into him like a knife. "If I'd have been informed earlier I could have contacted Command GHQ sooner. Maybe, just maybe, we could have found her by now!" His voice became low and menacing.  
  
"I am not just any human to be laughed at because I don't understand your people. I do understand them, and in fact I probably understand them better than you do. Ever since the Trade war I've been living with one of your people. You may know of her!" Harrington stopped to let Appleton think about what he was saying and slumped back into his chair watching. "I may not be able to discipline you, but I think my fiancé Squadron Leader Corinthia Richards could find something on you, some thing that you might be a little embarrassed about..."   
  
He let the threat hang in the air for a moment, before dismissing the Colithian and hoping he'd got the message across. He hoped he had, especially since Corinth had just left him an - 'Earthforce rank equivalent to Command rank'- list, and the Group Captain's rank was higher than the Wing Commander's was. Which left him with the big burning question - why was Cath a rank lower than her Second in Command?  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Paul Bremner looked at the black cocoon sitting on the table in front of him, he was tired but when the new Colithian security chief asked to see him urgently he couldn't refuse. Anyway he needed to take his mind off the riddle his wife had told him. Him! One of the twelve! If she hadn't sounded so serious about it he'd have laughed in her face!   
  
"It's got DNA " Corinth pointed out, "and I suspect a similar one blew up the IG unit. But beyond that I haven't the foggiest?"   
  
"What kind of scan would you like me t'do?" Bremner asked   
  
"Just check it out, see what you can find. I need information, anything that may point to its origin, or even it's point of manufacture. I even need to know if there's any more, though I think I know why the matrix didn't detect it."  
  
"Are you going t'let me in on that?"  
  
"I think you'll find out, don't you," the woman pointed out.  
  
Bremner laughed slightly, he went quiet for a while as he studied it. Reaching out he touched it, he felt the warmth flow over him, and slowly he allowed his mind to wander. He reached into it, the feelings passing though his mind.  
  
"I am safe, my nest is warm. I am alive, contented, sleepy." His voice changed "It's cold, dark, I'm afraid, fear, sadness. I'm not me, I'm different, it hurts, pain, cold, hard. I am not as I was; they want me, slave, fear. I am not as I was I am something else, new life, new body, yet still old. Cannot age only die? Wish to die. Die so t'sleep...". He began to shake gently.  
  
"Paul, Paul, wake up lad." Corinth's voice cut into his thoughts, "you're tired aren't you? I'm sorry I should have asked you first." She stopped shaking him and removed her hand from his shoulder.  
  
Bremner opened his eyes and rubbed them. "I'm sorry I should be concentrating better. Let me see what else I can find!" he suggested and the security officer nodded. Once again Paul Bremner began to concentrate on the Cocoon. "I feel a place, they have a name for it. A, aca, ac-ado, no not acado. Za, zanado?" He looked at the woman directly. " Zanado! I'm sorry that's the best I can do." He got up to leave. "If you need a deeper probe I suggest you find someone better at it than I am."  
  
"O Yes," Corinth sounded sarcastic, "and what do I do? Open a cupboard and out jumps an Eternal?" she finished.  
  
Bremner's eyes hardened. "You of all people should know not to mock the Citadel. You have been away for a short time Squadron Leader, but it is clear you have a lot to understand about the winds of change."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Earth Central had finally contacted Tannia 7 and it was at times like this that Harrington wished he were back on Mars. For a diplomat the Senator seemed a little too impatient. "I'm not happy with Richards returning to Space Command so easily," the Senator went on. "I only wish I could order you to ditch her permanently but she's out of our jurisdiction now, thank God. At least her defection seems to prove what we suspected all along."   
  
"Corinth was part of Space Command before she joined Earthforce Senator," Harrington pointed out. "She was offered the chance to rejoin and she took it, at least she's not Earthforce's problem anymore!" Harrington finished softly, his voice hiding his true feeling at the senator's words.  
  
"The Colithian government has contacted us and informed us that they're happy with you taking full responsibility. So Commander Harrington, who do you have handling the investigation?"  
  
"My security Chief Michael Garibaldi."  
  
"Is that wise? You know I was opposed to his posting as well. He's been bounced from one station to another for years. I don't know if he's up to an investigation on this scale. What with his record--."   
  
"I have every confidence in him and he comes highly recommended, besides Command GHQ have approved him." Harrington was beginning to dislike the man's attitude, It was bad enough the Senator was getting at his fiancé but Garibaldi had to listen to these insults as well.   
  
"I hope your right Commander. Keep me informed. Earth Central out."  
  
Harrington sighed. "I'm sorry you had to hear that Michael."  
  
"Old news." Garibaldi shrugged. "Has Command contacted you personally?"  
  
"No just the original message, it appears the C-in-C was away. Investigate by all means, but not to get Corinth involved."  
  
"Why? I would have thought she would have been the first to be involved, Cath being a Colithian and Corinth being part of Command now "  
  
"Direct message being patched though from Command GHQ. It's from the C-in-C - Linda Tate," Appleton interrupted them, avoiding Harrington's annoyed look. One dressing down from the human was enough as far as the Colithian officer was concerned.   
  
"Thank you Group Captain. Ok show video and audio." The blank screen came alive to reveal a woman that sat behind a desk similar to the one in Catherine Meredith's office. There was even a collection of broad-leafed plants behind her.  
  
In direct contrast to the Senator she was smiling, her blue green eyes seemed to twinkle in the light and her short, dark, slightly grey streaked hair was swept back. She appeared to be in her mid forties but Harrington guessed she was older. "Hello Commander Harrington. I'm sorry we have t'meet in such tragic circumstances." Her eyes glanced at Garibaldi. "And Mr Garibaldi how are you liking you new posting?"  
  
The human nodded slightly. "I'm getting used to it." Corinth entered the room and moved towards the group, Communications had informed her of the incoming message. She walked over to Garibaldi's side, and he glared at the woman for a moment before moving a pace away from her.  
  
"Squadron Leader Richards, glad to have you back," Linda Tate smiled. "I'd like you to carry on with the IG investigation, you know the ship better than most and I know the way you work. I'm leaving the kidnapping problem to Commander Harrington."   
  
"But --."   
  
"Do as I say Squadron Leader!" Linda Tate said sternly in Minbari. "You've only just returned." Corinth shut up; she knew a threat when she heard one. "Besides which from the data you've sent us, we think there's more to this IG thing than meets the eye."  
  
"Mr Garibaldi," she returned to speaking English, "I gather you are leading the investigation! If you need any help, if I can assist you in any way, then call me direct, but don't blame yourself if you find Cath dead, " she finished flatly. The C-in-C looked at Corinth. "I'd rather have a dead commander than a ship that's a write off. "   
  
Once more Corinth picked up the implied threat, she now knew she was on probation. She cursed her life, damned by Command, condemned by Earthforce. The woman glanced at Harrington, glared at Garibaldi, nodded to the woman on the screen and walked out. Orders as direct as these weren't something to be ignored. Sort the IG problem out or else!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Garibaldi was shocked at Corinth Richards behaviour, so was Harrington. Something had passed between the two Colithians that had upset his fiancé. It was times like this he wished he'd learned Minbari when he'd had the chance. "I never thought Corinth could act like that!"  
  
"Neither did I, I don't seem to understand her anymore, not since she's rejoined Command. I know she's not the Corinth I've lived with for the past ten years. Anyway, you've now got a free hand in the investigation, and since a body hasn't been found, let's work on the assumption the Wing Commander's still alive. So where do we go from here?"  
  
The security chief looked thoughtful. "In a place like this, there's always some one that knows their way around better than most, they can easily acquire information if the price is right. We have to find that person and ask them. Any ideas?"   
  
"No, but I think I know a man who might." Harrington grinned. "Try asking Jeff, he's been here the longest."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Damn it Michael, I was the one to insist she went to bed when she did. Maybe if I hadn't, she wouldn't have been abducted." Sinclair was sounding guilty.  
  
The security chief shook his head. "Jeff we had no way of knowing this was going to happen, this seems to have been a well planned kidnapping. Whether you insisted Cath went to bed or not it would have happened anyway. And on the subject of bed, when did you last get any sleep?"  
  
Sinclair glanced at his friend. "Deja-vu," he sighed. "You know the Colithians believe everything must continually repeat itself, until the universe has worked it's own problems out." He stood up and nodded. "You're right, lack of sleep won't bring Cath back." He got up to leave. " Keep me posted though."   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Opening the door Sinclair walked into his quarters, his mind still in turmoil over his friend's disappearance. Paul Bremner had contacted him and told him everything he knew including the fact Garibaldi didn't like him. Wearily he removed his jacket, slung it over the back of a chair and went to make a coffee. Freezing in mid stride, he was sure he heard a noise in his bedroom. Instantly alert he moved with cat like grace towards the bedroom door. Grabbing the handle he swung it open ready to pounce...  
  
"Caroline!" he groaned in astonishment. He shook his head letting the tension flow away. "I didn't know you were back."   
  
"My ship was the last to dock before the docking freeze took hold," she explained re-arranging the bed sheets. "Is it true? Is the Colithian missing?"   
  
"It's true!" Sinclair sat on the bed. "Cath appears to have been abducted and we've no leads to go on, except she's being held in some cold dark place. Which could be anywhere." He glanced at Caroline's body outlined by the sheets, "You know Garibaldi is insisting I go to bed to get some sleep," he grinned. "But he never said I had to sleep on my own!"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Corinth Richards was still angry when she walked into her quarters. So she was on trial was she! GCHQ knew she was in limbo, when she'd left Command she'd been stripped of her nationality, and until she 'turned, faced and swore' she was still stateless, and they were using that fact to manipulate her.  
  
A cup of tea soon calmed her down, while something Paul said kept nagging at her. Sitting in front of her computer Corinth asked for visual, deciding the silence would allow her to think better, tapping a single word into the search program she sat back to wait for the program search to click in. The result came though quicker than expected and it wasn't the answer she hoped for. Or even wanted!  
  
"Valen's shadow!" she whispered, shaking her head slightly, her tone returning to its normal level "Computer patch me though to Command GHQ," she stated urgently. "The code name is Enigma!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Garibaldi couldn't believe it when Zack Allen gave him the latest crime list, four dead bodies found in the last twenty-four hours and a missing Commander. What else could go wrong he thought. Flight Lieutenant Jack Collins in charge of the dog section had discussed the areas his people were going to search, but as he pointed out, a ship eight miles long and one-mile square was a big place to search. To make matters worse Franklin's autopsy reports had confirmed the dead people had all been killed the same way, so it now appeared there was a serial killer on the station. With the search for Catherine Meredith in full swing Michael Garibaldi turned his attention to the murders.   
  
"Chief?"  
  
Garibaldi looked up, "What!"  
  
"They've found another body, same MO as the others, looks like he was killed the same way."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The requisition of a shuttle had been an easy decision for Corinth Richard to make; for one thing she could fly one herself. That meant she could do what she needed to do, without other people asking stupid questions. The organ Cryo box sat next to her, within it the cocoon was held in stasis. She didn't want to leave Harrington in the lurch or return to a possible funeral of her best friend, but in the end she had no choice. Re-familiarising herself with the controls of the Rover shuttle after over ten years of not being in a shuttle cockpit, she began the pre-flight check.   
  
"Delta-Two-One to Eyeball. Eyeball-Delta-Two-One.  
  
"Go ahead Delta-Two-One."  
  
"Requesting permission to launch."  
  
"On what grounds Delta-Two-One? You are aware of the grounding order?"  
  
"I'm aware Eyeball, contact the C-in-C direct to clarify reason for departure, am using the Code name 'Enigma'."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Squadron Leader Jenny Saunders, Officer Commanding the Operations Room or 'Eyeball' as it was designated, was slumped in her chair over looking the 3D image of Tannia 7 and the orbiting ships which sat in the middle of the room. They'd never been in this kind of situation before, even when, 'On Manoeuvres' there'd always been some kind of traffic movement, no matter how light.   
  
The silence was deafening. Someone had produced a chess set and was well into a game, and a few had received permission to leave their post and return with a book. At least two other operatives were making small paper balls, and flicking them at a holographic image of a Centauri passenger liner orbiting the station, which judging by the mess on the floor, it was something that they'd been at for a while.   
  
Wing Commander Tony Jackson walked into the Op's room to start his shift, Jenny stood up and the newcomer sat in her seat. He didn't even need a hand-over update; he could see for himself the problems they were going to have clearing up this little mess. The Squadron Leader said, "farewell." and Jackson nodded back. The only disturbance to the silence was one of the Flight Sergeant's explaining to an incoming Narn freighter, it would have to orbit the station like everyone else.  
  
A Corporal looked at Jackson his hand touching his ear. "Sir Delta-Two-One requests permission t'launch."  
  
"Don't they know about the grounding order?"   
  
"Yes sir, says we're t'contact the C-in-C direct, using Code word Enigma."   
  
"Who's Delta-Two-One anyway?" he inquired looking at the Launching/Docking list on the wall in front of him and not seeing what he needed to know.  
  
"Flight plan filed in the name of Squadron Leader Corinthia Richards, Defence Command. Destination-Command GHQ."  
  
"Oh she's back is she, wondered if I'd ever see her again," Jackson stated to nobody in particular. "Ok Permission granted," he finished, "if she wants t'do another runner," he thought, "then let her."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Thomas Harrington was in the Control room having a 'How-we-control-the-ship's-gravity-from-here,' lesson from one of the crew. G'kar swept into the room his red eyes filled with anger   
  
"Commander Harrington!" He paused for a moment as the room went deadly quite and Harrington turned and faced him. "I must protest strongly at your actions, I have been trying to get a freighter into the ship, but you say you've imposed a--."  
  
"No landings, no launching order. Correct," Harrington stated calmly trying to see what the Narn was getting at. "Look Ambassador I can't let your ship land otherwise everybody else will want to as well, and I know Tannia 7 is big, but it's not infinite."  
  
G'kar walked up to the human, he looked down slightly, his voice threateningly low. "Then why has a shuttle been given permission to leave and the flight plan filed by your fiancé?"  
  
"What!" Harrington gasped in surprise. No, there must be some mistake, Corinth wouldn't go against Earthforce orders - or would she! Pushing the last thought to one side he looked the Narn straight in the eye and calmly spoke. "I will investigate your complaint right away. I can assure you if I find a Rover shuttle has been launched without my permission, then I will punish the offender, even if it is Squadron Leader Richards. You have my word on that Ambassador."   
  
The Narn nodded and began to walk towards the door. He turned to face Harrington again. "Remember this Commander, your fiancé is no longer a member of Earthforce. She's Space Command now - and always was, Space Command looks after its own."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
THE GATHERING  
  
Part Seven  
  
Harrington was fuming as he made his way to the Zocalo. After G'kar had left the Control room, he'd made his way to the OP's room, only to discover Group Captain Jackson had sanctioned Corinth's departure. When Harrington confronted him about it he'd shrugged it off, saying the Squadron Leader had used the code word Enigma. What Enigma meant Jackson wouldn't elaborate on, but he did point out he'd, "be in very deep hot water if he grounded someone with direct access to the C-in-C."   
  
The one person he thought he could trust appeared to be the one who'd gone against his direct orders. For the first time since the Earth-Minbari Conflict he didn't know where Corinth was. Well he did, but why had she left? That was more the question, why hadn't she told him she needed to leave Tannia 7? Was she leaving him, did she no longer need him anymore? More importantly to him, what the hell did G'kar mean when he said Space Command looks after its own?  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The stomach cramps had subsided, only to be replaced by bad bouts of shivering which left her exhausted. Her joints felt as if they were on fire, she ached in every limb and her head pounded. In a cold dark room, alone and frightened, Catherine Meredith had begun to loose her fight for life. Everything she'd ever done came flooding back to her, the guilt of what she'd done in the Time of Madness returning to haunt her. Ever since her abductor had released her wrist from the cuff she'd had no energy to try to escape. The one attempt she'd made had had her fall onto the floor and unable to rise the woman had been unceremoniously dumped back on to her bed by the hooded one. With her mind in such a state she buried her head in her arms and began to cry. A small spark still managed to burn in her soul but the spectra of death had begun to close in.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Garibaldi met Harrington in the Zocalo; something installed from Earth and hardly frequented by the Colithians, who tended to think the place was vulgar. "How's it going?" Harrington inquired, watching the Station Telepath Lyta Alexander walk past.  
  
"Do you mean the dead bodies or the missing Colithian?" Garibaldi replied. "Hell Commander, where do you start in a place as big as this? No wonder they supply maps as part of the boarding package."   
  
"Give me the progress report on Cath first!" Harrington suggested dragging his mind back from his own personal problem.   
  
"Group Captain Appleton's organising searches everywhere he can, but as I say it's a big place. Even the contact you told me about couldn't help, it's as if she's just vanished into thin air. Our people are helping as much as they can but it's like looking for a needle in a haystack! We've also found five dead bodies in the last twenty-four hours. At this rate we'll have no-one to speak to." Garibaldi laughed at his own bad joke. "Look I've been though everything I could think of trying to find a link. I've tried to find connections, motives, and even sexual preferences. Nothing!" He paused for a moment before continuing. "Commander I know Earth doesn't like me, maybe if you informed them--."   
  
"Earth doesn't but Cath does!" Harrington explained. "Jeff recommended you, something to do with Mars. Anyway Cath read your report, and was happy to go along with the recommendation. If Cath can believe in you, then so can I. Besides, it's not Earth Central I have to deal with over this problem, it's the Commander-in-Chief of Space Command I have to deal with, it appears Cath's her--." his voice trailed off as a woman approached him.  
  
"Commander Harrington, may I have a word with you?"  
  
"Certainly Ms Alexander." Harrington nodded, glad for a diversion so sorts, all this worrying over Corinth's strange behaviour kept creeping back into his mind and interrupting his thoughts.  
  
The red head smiled slightly, deciding Harrington was quite good looking in this light. "Please - Lyta," the woman insisted softly.   
  
"Certainly Lyta," Harrington repeated using the telepaths first name.   
  
"The computer in my room doesn't seem to work very well--."  
  
"Lyta I'm sorry about your computer," Harrington interrupted. "It's something to do with the mainframe. If you want, I can send a Tec round to see about sorting it out, but the Wing Commander did reassure Commander Sinclair that they were well on the way to solving the problem."   
  
"Thank you for your re-assurance, that was all I needed." The telepath smiled and found she was glad to get away. Harrington's extremely strong subconscious thoughts had been invading her mind, no matter how hard she tried to block them out. Whoever Corinth was, she was an extremely lucky woman, to have someone that concerned over her!   
  
Garibaldi looked at the confusion growing on Harrington's face; he could almost see his mind working. "What's up sir?"  
  
"I watched Lyta walk past when you came into the Zocalo, now I've just spoken to her. You saw me just speak to her," he went on uncertainly.  
  
"The first body we found was a trader named Del Varner, It seems he's got a criminal record going back at least five years. In that time he'd been charged and convicted with smuggling alien artifacts at least three times--." Things began to fall into place in Garibaldi's mind.  
  
Harrington suddenly spun round, put his hand on Garibaldi's shoulder and smiled triumphantly. "It's using a Changeling Net, it must be that. Whoever's got Cath must be using one!" Harrington's wristwatch beeped, he touched the watch face. "Harrington!"  
  
"Sir, Squadron Leader Bremner here. I think I know where the Commander is!"   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sinclair rolled over, checked his clock and wondered who could be calling him so early in the morning. Calling for the lights to come on, he disentangled himself from Caroline's arms, whispering to her to stay where she was. He stood up dragged a bathrobe on and made his way over to the wall screen. "Accept call," he ordered the computer.  
  
Paul Bremner face appeared looking just as rough. "Commander Sinclair I've located Commander Meredith, but I can sense a problem--."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bremner came to Zocalo, looking a little tidier then when Sinclair had last seen him, but from the look on his face something was bothering him. "I was asleep, at least I was trying too, anyway I let my mind wander, I'm still connected to the Commander see. I was able to put myself into her eyes, someone entered, and they touched her. I sensed they thought she was dead, so they've left her, but she's not. I can feel she's getting weaker but she is still alive, just! For a brief moment I was able to connect to the other person, I sensed contentment. I know it sounds strange, but that's what I felt, stupid really." He stopped, shook his head slightly then went on. "Anyway as I said I was able to connect for a short while. I followed him, that's when I found out where she is."   
  
"Look cut the crap, just tell us! Where is she?" Garibaldi growled. He'd not swallowed the explanation Appleton had given earlier about Bremner. Harrington on the other hand was willing to listen; he appeared to know more about the ways of the Colithians than he was willing to admit.  
  
"I'm getting to that point, if you would just believe me," Bremner pointed out, feeling Garibaldi's emotions washing over him. "Commander Meredith's in one of the storage areas that aren't used much. I saw a number on the walls, it was a two and it had a 'splodge' running though it..."  
  
"A 'splodge'?" Harrington inquired wishing Corinth was here to translate for him.  
  
"Yes a paint splash on the wall, it's over the top part of the number," the Colithian explained, glancing at Harrington and wishing the same thing.  
  
"Are you sure about you information?" Garibaldi went on, surprised Harrington was listening to such rubbish and apparently accepting the words of a loony!   
  
"Valen's Shadow!" Bremner almost shouted in frustration. He pushed the empathic feeling emitting from Garibaldi's mind to one side, He was finding it difficult trying to keep in 'contact' with his commanding officer, fight Garibaldi's overwhelming hatred of telepaths and keep his 'other problem' in a sensible proportion.  
  
"Look I gather you don't like telepaths, well I'm not a Telepath I'm a Mayji. Don't believe me if you don't want to. Fine - I'm not bothered what you think. But," he went on the verbal attack; "I've known the Wing Commander for over thirty years. I was proud to have served under her father and I'm glad I'm serving under her. I don't want her dead, and I'm doing the best that I can to keep her alive. Which is more than you appear to be doing!"  
  
"And what do you mean by that?" Garibaldi was getting angry, his voice was beginning to rise slightly. He watched the Mayji close his eyes for a moment, the look of concentration clearly showing on his face.  
  
"Because I can sense Cath's got about an hour and a half to live, after that - well, she'll be a goner!"  
  
Garibaldi pushed the slightly smaller man against the wall. "Ok, ok so I've listened to the fairytale and know I want the truth. From what you've just said I think you're involved with the Wing Commanders abduction. Why? I'm still trying to work that out. But unless you tell me where she really is I'm going to break every bone on your body and believe me," he said softly but menacingly, "I even know how to make Minbari suffer!"  
  
A hand grabbed Garibaldi's shoulder pulling him away. "Leave him alone Michael. Don't question him, just believe him." Harrington looked surprised at the new arrival. Sinclair looked directly at Bremner, "Are you sure about your information?" he asked respectfully.  
  
The Colithian nodded as he rearranged his clothes. "As I said, I served under her father, he was the best. I'd rather serve under Cath who I know is a good leader, than a stranger I know nothing about!" He threw a glance at Garibaldi before moving away.  
  
"That's good enough for me." He turned to Harrington. "Bremner spoke to me just after he contacted you, seems I made the right decision to come here." He too glanced at Garibaldi   
  
"Jeff," the security officer decided to defend himself, "he seems to know more than he's telling us...."  
  
"No he's not, he's told you all he knows!" Sinclair said softly, but his eyes betrayed his anger at his best friend.  
  
"Jeff" Harrington looked at Sinclair. "We think whoever has Cath is using a Changeling Net, either that or Lyta Alexander has an identical twin. Now if I remember rightly Changeling Nets not only drive their users insane with constant use, they also use huge amounts of energy. What we need is some way to be able to trace the nets power signature."  
  
Sinclair knew what the other man was getting at, he thought for a moment before tapping his watch. "IG unit."  
  
"IG unit here," a man's voice replied.   
  
"Can we trace a single power signature anywhere on the ship?" The voice confirmed they could, as long as they were in the Control room. A few moments later the three men were in a lift at the start of their rescue mission.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Slowly she began to let go and prepare for death. Her spirit had almost left her, and along with the hope of rescue,   
  
"Hold on Cath."  
  
A voice dragged her pain filled eyes up and gazed into the face of someone she somehow knew she recognised. "Valen?" she gasped.  
  
"I won't let you die my friend. When the moment of darkness looms, and the end of the dream seems now. Don't loose hope Cath, my forever friend. Have faith; I will come for you. I will save you." The vision reached out and touched her, the pain dulled and the vision faded away.  
  
Cath now accepted she must be very close to death if a vision of Valen had not only appeared before her but had also spoken to her. The visitation had even called her, 'forever friend'. As his words sank further into her mind, and the woman came to a decision. She was so tired she just wanted to let go but if Valen had come to her personally then there must be a reason. When the pain returned again she'd try her hardest to cling to life.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It had been a relatively easy procedure eliminating all the power signatures on the Station until finally they'd found the one they needed. Harrington was about to say that they should make their way to level two, via the armoury when Bremner appeared carrying three Earthforce rifles, and the Corporal accompanying him had the matching body armour   
  
"I think you'll need these!" he stated handing one to Garibaldi who began to protest. Harrington cut the security officer short. "Thanks Bremner, I'm not going to ask how."  
  
"I only wish your body armour wasn't so poor," the Colithian explained, helping Sinclair into his, "but there's no time to convert to ours see." He sounded genuinely concerned.   
  
"What do you mean? " Sinclair inquired.   
  
"I don't know, but something's not right. I can sense it. Something's not what it should be."  
  
Harrington nodded. "Thanks for you help." He glanced at Appleton. " Is there any way you can record the rescue in case we need evidence of some kind for a later date."   
  
The Group Captain replied, "No problem!" He nodded to Julian Sutherland. "Access mainframe, activate Matrix, 365 degree audio and video, entire Command section, level two. Home in on three human heat patterns." He paused for a moment. "Oh before you go sir, I've activated a spider's web containment force field. Should keep the bugger in. Good luck."  
  
"Thanks!" Harrington smiled. It seemed he was getting through to the Colithians at last.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Level Two seemed to be all storage area. Where once it had been teaming with life, if the empty living areas were anything to go by, it was now a shadow of it former self, though Harrington was surprised about the lack of dust. Boxes and crates lined the walls of the corridors, mostly marked up as machine spares. The corridor lights were dimmer than in the main sections, but not so dim as to make moving around unsafe. It was however prime ambush territory! Slowly, carefully, and covering each other, the three men began to move towards the co-ordinates the computer had given them.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The hooded figure was aware the three humans were in the area. As soon as it had arrived it had taken advantage of the mainframe problem to fix up it's own surveillance system up. It had also set an ambush and the taller of the Humans was about to walk into it!   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Somewhere in the back of the security chief's mind a memory stirred. He tried to remember but all he could see was Corinth Richards. She was standing in front of him with a rifle in her hand, aimed at his face and screaming at him - the memory nagged at him, instinctively he glanced up and saw why!  
  
"Get down Jeff!" Garibaldi screamed, tackling his friend to the ground. The shot that should have hit Sinclair in the head hit Garibaldi in the back instead. Michael Garibaldi hit the floor whilst trying to struggle out of the damaged body armour; he could feel the heat of the blast burning into the body armour. He was shocked that a weapon could do so much damage, so easily and yet, the damage seemed familiar? No wonder Bremner had shook his head when handing the body armour out.   
  
Sinclair was by his side helping him out of the tunic. "Thanks, are you all right?" He sounded concerned.  
  
"I think I've got a few cracked ribs but I'll be all right Jeff, I'll live. Just find Cath alive."  
  
Harrington ordered Sinclair to look for the Wing Commander while he tracked down the kidnapper. Picking his rifle up he left moving in the direction that soft footfalls had been heard moving away.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sinclair ran down a corridor finding the number two on every wall, opposite every lift and access point. In a two-mile radius Sinclair guessed there must be hundreds. Could he, would he, ever be able to find the right one, he wondered, and more important would he find his friend alive?   
  
He skidded round a corner and came to a dead end. The human doubled back and stopped sharp, a number Two with a 'Splodge' sat before his eyes. For a moment Sinclair's mind went numb, it was just as Bremner described. Pulling himself back to the present he put his back to the sign and saw a door. Moving forward, Sinclair flattened his body against the wall, twisting his wrist he put his palm on the lock plate and whispered. "Open."  
  
In the Control room, fingers taped a code into the computer unlocking the door. With his gun ready the door opened, Sinclair crouching low to make his shape smaller, slipped into the room. Not knowing what to expect, he was already expecting the worse. Once through the door the human flattened himself against the wall, his hand reaching and finding the light switch. Squinting slightly as the light flooded the room, it took him a moment for his eyes to adjust. The first thing he saw was a bed with a body on it!   
  
"O my god!" Sinclair said softly as he dived towards the bed. Slipping his gun over his shoulder he turned the prostrate figure over. The woman moved slightly, "What have they done to you?" he whispered, opening one of her eyes and seeing nothing but pain.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
THE GATHERING  
  
Part Eight.  
  
Cath managed to open her other eye, trying to focus on whoever was holding her. She smiled so slightly Sinclair could only just detect it, he moved his head closer to hers sure she was trying to say something.   
  
"I knew you'd come, you said you would!" she spoke so weakly he could hardly hear her.  
  
He watched the Colithian's eyes close again as she lapsed into oblivion for possibly the last time. Quickly he checked her over, finding no visible injury he touched his communicator watch. "I've found the Wing Commander, she's in a bad way, poisoned by the looks of it," he informed the Control room.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Appleton listened to Sinclair's report, acknowledged it and spoke to Sutherland. "Inform Doctor Ashe. The Wing Commander's alive, appears to be in a bad way, possible poisoning, suggest use of Cryo unit."  
  
"Already on to it!" Sutherland informed him, as the Chief Medical Officer's face filled the screen.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Unshouldering his gun he managed to pick her up, struggling with her uncooperative body. Once in position Sinclair carefully stooped down, picked his gun up and turned to leave the room. A quick glance around the room revealed nothing else and he began to make his way back to where they'd left Garibaldi.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Sinclair heard the sound of a struggle coming from around a corner; it was easy to work out what was happening. Sinclair put the woman on the ground as gently as he could and went to aid Harrington. He quickly assessed the situation and didn't like what he saw. Somehow the smaller man had lost his rifle, resorting to hand-to-hand combat he was doing his best, but his attacker had the upper hand both in build and apparent strength. As Sinclair moved forward to help, Harrington's body flew past him hitting a wall, the impact stunning him.   
  
Lashing out and struggling to escape the attacker's grip, Harrington found himself being lifted up as he would a baby and flung against a wall, the force of the impact driving the breath out of his body. Before he could recover, the human was hauled upright; fingers of steel clasping him round the throat. Once more a fist sank into Harrington's stomach, the pain causing him to scream out. Fighting for breath he vaguely made out another shape behind his attacker.   
  
Sinclair dived straight into the fray, jumping on the man's back and wrenching the aggressor off. It caused the stranglehold around Harrington's throat to ease. Released the smaller man fell to the floor. He tried to stand up but his strength was failing him. Dragging himself to his feet he attempted to focus, and saw it was Sinclair's turn to be smashed against the wall.   
  
Pulling himself together Harrington dived at the legs of the attacker, tackling him to the floor, causing him to loose his balance and releasing his grip on the bigger man. The man twisted as he fell, kicking out and catching the smaller man in the face, propelling Harrington head first into the wall where he lay still, too stunned to move.  
  
Harrington's tackle appeared to have surprised the abductor, he scrambled to his feet but Sinclair was now one step ahead. Twisting his body at the waist, Sinclair kicked the attacker in the stomach. Doubling up the man staggered back. Sinclair followed it up with a two handed swing to the man's head. He continued his attack with a rain of blows to the man's torso, and was rewarded by watching the man move back, reeling under the impact, then collapsed onto the floor in heap.   
  
Pausing only for a moment while he gasped for breath, Sinclair moved forward towards the prostate body. Cath's abductor turned his head and look up at Sinclair, instead of a man, Lyta Alexander's face and body appeared in front of him! Momentary distracted he froze, giving 'Lyta Alexander' the chance to get to her feet. With a snarl 'she' slammed into Sinclair's body. Knocked off balance, he staggered under the impact, Lyta's hands going for his neck. He managed to grab her wrists, fighting to keep the 'woman's' extremely strong fingers from clawing his eyes out. He must have succeeded, the next moment he found he was looking at himself; 'He' began to laugh in an insanely evil way.  
  
Over his own shoulder Sinclair caught a glimpse of what Appleton had meant. Looking directly into his own laughing eyes, and remembering Cath's pain filled ones, incredibly intense anger overwhelmed the human, that this 'thing' had almost killed three good friends! Grabbing hold of the abductor's shoulders, he found the strength to fling his double towards the doorway and straight into the web's force field.  
  
The huge amount of energy flowing though the force field held the kidnapper in place for a good few seconds while the power serge destroyed the Changeling Net. Then it ejected him with such force he ended up nearly colliding with Harrington, already on his feet and staggering towards Sinclair.  
  
Harrington's words cut though the air. "Marach!" he shouted in disbelief.  
  
The curly haired alien dragged himself up into a sitting position, he knew he was dying, and he began to laugh insanely. "There is a hole in your mind!" the Marach pointed to Harrington. Pointing to Sinclair he continued, "and revenge will still be ours, friend of Deathbringer's Child." With a big smile he placed one hand on top of the other and snapped his wrist in two.  
  
"O my God. He's wired!" Sinclair yelled, instinctively he turned to where Cath Meredith's body lay.   
  
----------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In the Control room Squadron Leader Julian Sutherland was watching the fight with the rest of the personnel when the Marach snapped his wrist open. They heard the, "Oh my God. He's wired," the very moment Sutherland shouted. "Shit! Bomb! Computer! Emergency control section separation!"  
  
Automatically the Space Command training took over. "Emergency stabilisers activated," one of the operatives said, her hands flying over a keyboard.  
  
"Temporary break from Matrix completed. Temporary main frame activated!"  
  
"Back up life support established."  
  
"Emergency gravity stabilisers on line."  
  
"Hang on everybody, this may get a little rough," Appleton stated, satisfied the procedures were being completed automatically.   
  
Seven hundred years of Colithian space technology began to move smoothly into action. Most people within the two mile long, one-mile square which made up the Command Section, weren't even aware anything was going on when the Emergency separation procure clicked into use. Except for a few small tremors and some minor damage nothing seemed amiss.  
  
From within the bowels of the ship, small individual computers came on-line, the whole program running as smoothly now as it did when the ship was first built, each computer doing the job it was designed for. Every access point was instantly sealed off with doors, which just appeared! Retro-rockets began to fire pushing the command section away from the rest of the station, at safer distance bigger rockets took over. As the bomb ripped though the main structure and the air pressure began to drop the blast doors seemed to appear from nowhere. The stabilisers kicked into use, doing what they were designed to do under in combat conditions, keeping the ship from ripping itself apart and its integrity intact.  
  
The two men knew they had only a few moments to get out of the area and get themselves to safely. On their own they could have done it, but they had Cath to think of as well. Gathering up all his strength, Harrington followed Sinclair to where the woman lay. Grabbing an arm each they began to drag her between them. Behind them they heard the bomb go off, the impact of the explosion sending the men staggering. Around them blast doors seemed to shimmer into place then turn dark and solid.  
  
Sinclair remembered the fire in the hanger and knew they had one chance, and he took it. "Through here!" he screamed starting in the direction of a shimmering blast door. Plunging though the door they let their momentum carry them on until they skidded to a halt by a corridor wall. Harrington had let go to the woman's arm in an attempt to keep his own balance, leaving Sinclair to carry the Colithian's dead weight.  
  
Freed of the restraint Sinclair twisted his body, swinging Cath's limp body in front of him, at the same time letting go of the woman's arm, the momentum causing her to slam into a wall. Sinclair flung himself protectively over the Colithian's body, a moment before the door turned black and solid.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The middle-aged woman sat hunched over a keyboard when Harrington made his way into the Medical Centre. She looked up, turned round and smiled. "Commander Harrington. It's good to see you again, and what brings you here?" she asked. Her hazel eyes were steady when she spoke.  
  
When Harrington had first met Doctor Vivian Ashe she appeared almost overwhelming, but he'd soon begun to see though the facade and found a warm generous woman beneath. "Cath - how is she?"  
  
"Out of the Cryo unit at the moment, and well on the way to recovery. Sinclair helped with his suggestion of poison."  
  
"Have you any idea what kind of poison it was, and where it came from?"  
  
"Once I was able t'analyse the poison, the rest was easy," she explained looking puzzled. "Strange thing is the poison was a derivative of a Minbari ritual drink."   
  
"Minbari! Are you sure?" Harrington sounded surprised. "But it was a Marach?" He stopped, unable to comprehend what he was hearing!   
  
The Doctor nodded. "O yes, I'm sure of my facts, if I wasn't Cath would still be in Cryo. You see if a Minbari consumes the drink, then it's safe, but it's poisonous to us. If we drink it we die."  
  
"You said it was a ritual drink, what kind of ritual?"  
  
"Valen came to the Minbari and said he was the Entil'zha, he claimed he had gone though a ritual to acquire the title. Thing is though, after he entered the Starfire chamber and lived, he insisted on going though the ritual again, to re-enforce his position as the head of the Minbari people."  
  
"So this drink is easy to acquire? I mean there have been more Entil'zha since then."  
  
"Well that's the strange part you see," the doctor explained. " Valen alone is the Entil'zha. When he left he took the title with him. Some wanted Torrac t'take the title, but she refused on the grounds nobody could tell when Valen would return, and claim his rightful place as the head of the Minbari people." The woman stood up and stretched. "I was able t'sort out the antidote because both our people are aware of each other's weakness. But where a Marach got the poison from, well you tell me."  
  
"Can I see her?" Harrington inquired, revealing the real reason behind his visit.  
  
The Doctor nodded. "I thought you'd never ask. Come on I'll show you, she's in the De-tox unit at the moment."   
  
"The De-tox unit?" Harrington inquired following the Colithian out of the door. "What does it do?"  
  
"It does what its name implies, it removes toxins from the body, in this case poison." They entered a lift and moved down a level. "It can also be used to remove radiation poisoning, the Doctor went on, turning a corner before she stopped at a door with the words 'Detoxification Unit Four' in big green letters.  
  
Together they entered the room. An orderly was sitting a desk in front of a screen apparently monitoring something. The human studied the room. As he had come to expect, it was light and airy and three walls held a row of large doors at waist height.  
  
The Doctor glanced at the monitor then spoke. "Unit 3, full display. 360 degrees, stationary." In the middle of the floor a holographic figure appeared clearly showing the body of Catherine Meredith, dressed in a pale green leotard. She wore some sort of collar around her neck while a mask clung to her face. Her arms were folded back so her hands were level with the side of her face. Two tubes emerged from her body, one from each arm.   
  
"The collar contains the sensors as well as allowing her to breathe easily," Vivian Ashe explained. "The drips contain the antidote and the whole unit is sealed, 'til the poison's out of her body she remains in De-tox." The doctor smiled at him.   
  
Harrington was staring at the image, especially the tubes emerging from the woman's arms and that collar. The doctor noticed his intensive gaze.  
  
"Is everything all right?" she inquired.  
  
"Yes sorry." Her words dragged the Human back to reality. "I just get the odd nightmare. I dream of being imprisoned in something like that, we call them coffin dreams."  
  
"Would you like me t' prescribe something for you? I mean I already do for Corinth since she came back."  
  
"No it's all right. Anyway are you sure you won't accidentally poison me?" he joked; hiding the fact the doctor's words had touched a raw nerve.   
  
"I doubt it, you'll find we're physically closer t'you, than you are to even the Centauri." She sounded a little hurt. "Anyway if you've seen everything you want I have an anti-natal clinic in an hour, and I'm not quite ready. So if you'll excuse me." She turned and began to walk away.  
  
"Doctor!" Harrington called after her, he watched her stop and face him.   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"The Marach said that I have 'a hole in my mind!' Does that mean anything to you?"   
  
The doctor's eyes widened in amazement, then she began to speak. "It's a Minbari phrase, it means you've lost. No---." She stopped for a moment obviously trying to find the right words. "You're missing a memory or part of a memory. It's sort of 'hidden', temporally lost; it can happen though injury or illness. In time it may return!" she finished. "Why?"  
  
"Because," Harrington explained, his voice low and even, "during the Battle of the Line, I managed to somehow loose twenty-four hours of my life!"  
  
  
The end of the first story  
  



End file.
